Stand Beside Me
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Ryan & Summer spend a summer getting to know each other like they never could with Seth & Marissa around. They begin experiencing new things, along with feelings they haven't experienced...But all good things must end, right?
1. Chapter 1

So I know a lot of you were waiting for a sequel for Never Look Back but this has been swimming around in my head forever...well actually just the Ryan and Summer part and finally the story line to go with it hit me as soon as I hit the update button on the last chapter of Never Look Back...but let me know what you think of this one...I have a feeling it's going to be a long one...done in three parts...so um I hope you like it.

* * *

**Dear Summer,**

**I know you're probably pretty pissed right about now and I don't blame you. But I also think we know each other well enough for me to know you'll, in time, reach an understanding about why I had to leave. I'm not going to ask you to wait for me (even though I am coming back) but I am going to ask you to give us another show when I do get back. Please at least think about it once you've cooled down a little bit. We work well together Summer, I know that's weird since we have nothing in common but you complete me...and I hope you feel the same way. So please, just don't give up on us completely because I think we are worth it. You are going to be in my thoughts from the moment I set sail until I come back...I love you Summer.**

**Seth**

* * *

The doorbell echoes through Summer's silent house and startles her half way through the letter she already had memorized, cursing, Summer wipes at her wet cheeks and quickly folds up the letter. When she pulls open her huge front door Summer us shocked to see the soaking mess standing on the step in front of her.

"Chino what the hell are you doing back here?" Even as she speaks Summer can tell that it's more than his soaked body responsible for the miserable look on Ryan's face. "Never mind, come in, the weather out here's pretty shitty."

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Summer asks once Ryan is wrapped up in a blanket.

"No," Ryan shakes his head. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Why you're here in Newport or why you're here in my living room?" Summer inquires.

"In your living room."

Summer's dark eyes study Ryan for a long time before she asks, "well, why don't you start off with why you're not in Chino."

The pained expression that crosses Ryan's face makes Summer feel guilty for even asking. "I guess I own you an explanation."

Summer shakes her head quickly, "no, you don't owe me anything."

Ryan doesn't seem to hear Summer's words of protest, "I proposed to Theresa and she said yes and Eddie found out..."

"Oh God, Ryan," Summer gasps, "is Theresa okay?"

"She-she's fine. But the baby...well it just couldn't...Theresa's body..." Ryan stumbles around struggling to find the right words.

"Oh God Ryan," Summer whispers. "It's okay you don't have to say it."

"They ran a - a test afterwards she - she was ah - mine."

"Oh Ryan," tears are swimming in Summer's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I couldn't stand to being at the Cohen's anymore all they do is hover. And I couldn't stand to see Marissa...I didn't have anywhere else..."

"It's fine that you're here." Summer assures, "my dad and the step-monster are out of the country for two weeks so you can stay as long as you need."

* * *

Summer stares out across the ocean, she did that a lot, just sitting on her window seat and wondering where out there Seth was and if he was on his way home yet. But the sound of the guest bedroom door opening and shutting draws her out of her thoughts.

"Can't sleep?" Summer asks sticking her head out of her door.

Ryan shakes his head, "you?"

"I'm a complete insomniac," Summer responds. "Are you hungry, do you want me to get you something?"

"What's with you and wanting to feed me?" Ryan asks offering Summer a brief smile.

"My housekeeper keeps my refrigerator stocked with food all the time but most of it's just going to waste."

"Ah, well thanks for the offer, but I was thinking of just going to the beach for awhile." Ryan responds and after a second states, "you're welcome to come with me."

"No it's okay, you probably want to be alone."

"You sure?" Ryan asks, "I don't mind."

The thought of spending the entire evening alone in her house, again, didn't appeal to Summer, "you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Ryan and Summer had both settled on the beach, just out of reach of the tide, in silence but when they were both seated next to each other Ryan asks, "so Seth just picked up and left?"

Summer doesn't take her eyes off the ocean at Ryan's question. "Yeah he left me and Cohen's each a letter. He's coming back though."

"Of course he is," Ryan agrees, although both know that he isn't sure of that fact. Changing the subject Ryan asks, "how's Marissa?"

"Coop?" Summer asks nervously, "she's grea..." Summer sighs, "no she's not. She's in rehab."

"Drinking?"

"Yeah, she's been there for almost two weeks. Her mom found her passed out stone cold in her bedroom and immediately shipped her off."

"Oh," Ryan, who'd been watching Summer as she spoke, turns his attention back tot he waves.

The repetitious motion of the waves causes both of them to lose track of time while their thoughts keep them silent, but once again Ryan draws Summer out of her thoughts and concerns for Seth. Summer places a light hand on Ryan's shaking shoulders, "I'm so sorry Ryan. Do you want to talk about it?" Even as she says the words Summer knows that Ryan's trademark stoicism will keep him silent.

"It's all my fault," Ryan's voice chills Summer with a mix of pain and rage.

"No, none of this is your fault, you did what you thought was right. No one could blame you for that."

"She was **my daughter**," Ryan emphasizes the already heartbreaking words.

"I know Ryan, I know." Summer murmurs the soothing words that come to her. Then Ryan does something Summer never would have predicted, he pulls her into a huge hug, holding onto her tightly and sobbing. "Just cry Ryan," Summer whispers the words her mother used to whisper to her when she was kid. The words she wished someone would have whispered to her when her mom and then Seth had left.

* * *

The warm sunlight wakes up Summer the next morning and it takes her several seconds for her to realize she'd fallen asleep on the beach. And it's not until she feels a heaviness on her upper legs that she remembers that Ryan had fallen asleep with his head on her lap, like a little kid. Her struggle to sit must've woken Ryan because he quickly moves to a kneeling position, "shit! What time is it?"

Summer yawns and glances at the sky, "still pretty early I think."

"I should go," Ryan states. "Sandy and Kirsten have no idea where I am. They are probably freaking out."

"Yeah," Summer nods. "I'm sure." And, not for the first time, Summer finds herself wishing for parents more like the Cohens.

"About last night," Ryan pulls Summer to her feet. "I'm sorry I lost it like that, but you helped."

Summer smiles, "not a problem Ch-Ryan."

* * *

"There you are." Kirsten announces when Ryan walks into the Cohen's house. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry," Ryan apologizes.

"No, no." Sandy responds, it's fine. You're here now, Ryan...if you need to talk."

At Sandy's words Ryan's thoughts immediately turn to the night before on the beach, Summer had let him cry and when he had begun to explain the reasoning behind how it was his fault Theresa had lost the baby Summer had changed right in front of him. All of Ryan's pre-notions of Summer were out the window and now he had no idea to what to think of the Summer Roberts he's never known before.

* * *

"You **can't** blame yourself Ryan."

"How can you say that? If I had..."

"It's not your fault because you weren't the one who beat her up, **that** was Eddie."

"But if..."

"No," Summer shakes her head. "It's a hard concept to grasp and it took me a long time to realize it too. When I was ten I was a bratty little kid, hard to believe huh? I had an older sister, Paige, and one day coming home from one of Paige's piano recitals, Paige was an amazing pianist, she was killed in a car accident.

"I had no idea."

Summer shrugs, "you know how people are around here, if it's not the newest no one remembers. Anyway, after she died I totally blamed myself...if I hadn't been such a brat and if I hadn't thrown such a fit she wouldn't have been in her favorite spot in the back seat and I would have been in the back seat in my favorite spot and no one would have been sitting in the backseat on the side the other driver hit."

"But how were you supposed to know that you were going to get in a car accident. I knew Eddie was going to be pissed when he found out I'd proposed to Theresa."

"That's just you wanting to explain it away...it's easier to beat yourself up than it is to deal with your pain. Guilt is easier to deal with than the pain of losing someone you love. If you want to point fingers than point away...but you are not the one to blame. Blame that bastard Eddie who really is at fault."

* * *

"Ryan?" Sandy and Kirsten are staring expectantly.

Ryan shakes his head, "yeah, sorry, what?"

"We're here if you need us, to talk, listen or whatever." Sandy assures.

"I'm fine," Ryan states. "I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you need." Kirsten nods, but once he's outside heading to the pool house she asks, "where do you think he was all night?"

"I dunno," Sandy shrugs. "But he seems better than he did last night."

"We should ask him, find out where he's been, he obviously saw someone...but who? His group of friends is small and Seth and Marissa are unreachable...we should ask him when he gets up."

"Calm down Kirsten, he was out all night, I don't think we need to interrogate him he's been through a lot."

"We can't just let him get away with things, he got away with to much last year because we kept saying he's been through so much, or he can take care of himself or..." Kirsten lets out a deep breath in frustration. "We gave him to much free reign, he should be moved into the house and we should monitor his comings and goings more closely. Seth's too when he gets back. We've already had one pregnancy because we weren't being good enough...paying enough attention..."

"Kirsten," Sandy places both of his hands on Kirsten's shoulders, "breathe. He's okay. We have him back, Seth will be coming home soon. He can only stay away from Summer for so long..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Wha-" Ryan's brain is fuzzy and the only thing that registers is that someone is hanging over him.

"It's 3:30 and I'm so bored I could shoot myself so you're gonna get your lazy ass out of bed and we are going to do something."

"Huh?"

"It's me, Summer Roberts..." Summer states as Ryan opens his eyes and stares at an annoyed looking Summer. "Now get your lazy ass out of bed."

Ryan sits up in his bed and yawning he asks, "Summer what are you doing here?"

Summer scowls, "I thought we've been through this? I'm bored and you are coming out with me."

"Why me?" Ryan groans, he hadn't slept well in several days and his body was in complete revolt of getting out of bed. "You do have other friends."

"True," Summer nods, "but everyone's always so cheerful and I always have to be cheerful with them and I don't feel like being fake cheerful."

"That was to much for my brain to take in all at once," Ryan moans.

"It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that you have to get your lazy ass out of bed cause we are going out."

"I need a shower."

"That's fine, I'll wait." Summer responds.

Ryan yawns and stretches, "fine I'm coming." When he's halfway to his bathroom Ryan asks, "do the Cohen's know you're here?"

Summer shrugs, "I don't know I didn't go in through the front if that's what you're asking. I figured it would be kind of weird to see them and ask if you were around...I am their sons girlfriend after all. It's not like I'm trying to hide from them though."

Ryan turns around at this comment, "are you?"

"What?" Summer asks.

"Trying to hide from them."

"I just said I wasn't, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah..."

Summer arches an eyebrow at him, "so?"

"Nothing, I'll be out in 15."

When Ryan walks out of the bathroom 15 minutes later Summer lets out an exasperated sigh, "God, finally. You were in there forever. Do you realize that your room is as boring as hell?"

Ryan shrugs, "so?"

"So can't you get something cool in your room...like a TV or computer or something so that when you insist on making people wait they have something to do. So are you ready?"

"Yeah, just gotta let Sandy and Kirsten know I'm going out." Ryan responds, "which won't be a problem at all seeing as how you're not avoiding them."

Summer glares at Ryan, "of course not."

Walking into the house they find Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen, "hey you're up," Sandy greets. Then when his gaze falls on Summer he responds, with an odd expression on his face, "hey Summer, haven't seen you around in awhile."

Summer nods slowly, "yeah, I've been busy."

"Of course," Kirsten nods. "Have you heard from Marissa?"

Summer shakes her head, "not since she left. She's only allowed to call family, so I have the feeling that she doesn't use the phone very often."

"So we're going out," Ryan interrupts. "Is that okay?"

Kirsten nods, "of course...have fun."

Ryan nods, "thanks." As they walk out of the kitchen Ryan asks, "what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, I didn't have anything in mind until I saw your room, we need to go shopping." Summer states.

"I don't think..."

"Wait a minute you guys," Kirsten calls out behind them." Ryan closes his eyes as he turns he knows exactly where this is going, "Summer I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Really?" Summer flashes a bright smile at Kirsten.

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now, there's not a lot in there and until Seth gets home I'm sure you'd like to hang out in there instead of hanging around with us old people." As she speaks Kirsten has pulled out her purse and a check book and is in the process of writing a check. "I'd give you my card but I know I did that you wouldn't spend anything so this is probably the best way to get you to buy things," Kirsten rips the check off and hands it to Ryan.

Staring at the check Ryan blinks twice before protesting, "I can't take this money Kirsten."

"Of course you can, and you are. Summer you make sure he spends that money."

Summer nods shortly, "sure thing Mrs. Cohen."

"I can't spend this much money," Ryan mutters still staring at the check as they slide into the seats of Summer's jeep.

Summer glances at the check and shrugs, "I can."

Ryan leans his head back against the headrest mumbling, "oh God."

"I heard that," Summer responds shortly.

* * *

"I do not need a new couch," Ryan states clearly for what seems to be the millionth time.

"You don't really think that the one you are sleeping on now is comfortable?" Summer asks scoffing.

"It's fine."

"Kirsten gave you money to redo the room a new couch is part of that," Summer responds. "Now stop complaining and have fun and find something you like."

Ryan looks around the furniture store and points to the cheapest pull-out couch around them, an ugly brownish color, "that one."

"No way in hell." Summer responds simply, "it's ugly." Glancing around as well her gaze finally settles on a huge couch bold white and green-ish blue stripes. "Now this one is nice and it would work well in a pool room."

"Summer it costs a fortune."

Summer rolls her eyes at Ryan's comment and turning to a salesperson she quickly gets their attention, "can I help you?"

Summer nods, "we are going to need to get this couch delivered."

The woman smiles at the two of them, "of course. Is this for your first home?"

Summer and Ryan exchange glances and with a bright smile Summer responds to the woman's smile, "it sure is, we're newlyweds."

Ryan's eyes go wide at Summer's response and it takes all of the willpower that Summer can summon to keep from bursting out laughing in front of the woman. "Congratulations," the woman seems oblivious to the fact that she is being put on. "Are you aware that for making us the place for the furniture in your first home you will get 10 off of your next purchase."

"No, we weren't aware of that." Summer shakes her head. "That'll be great for when we get around to redecorating the dining room won't it sweetie?"

"Oh yes, wonderful snook-ums." Ryan responds with a smirk in Summer's direction.

"If you'll come up to the front desk with me I can fill out the forms for you," the saleswoman leads them up to the front desk. "I just have a few questions, when was your wedding date?"

"May 23rd," Summer responds without skipping a beat.

"The address the couch, certificate and special offers we'll be sending you will be received at."

Ryan groans inwardly at the thought of all the junk mail he would be getting but rambles off the address at the Cohen's house.

"Oh and your names please."

"Mr. and Mrs Ryan Atwood," Summer smiles sweetly at the woman and bites her lip to keep from laughing.

The woman finishes writing, "very good. Everything should be delivered within the week and I can ring you up right here."

By time they finally get out of the store Summer is gasping for breath, she'd just given the woman a full detailed account of their small intimate wedding and then their honeymoon in France. "That was so much fun," Summer laughs collapsing in a fit on a nearby bench.

"I can't believe you did that."

"What?" Summer chokes out, "I saw the advertisement on TV the other day about the free 10 off and I want to redo my room so that'll come in handy."

"Except they have my address on file," Ryan points out."

Summer shrugs, "I'll figure it out. But you should have seen your face when I told her that we we're newlyweds."

"Well it wasn't something I was expecting."

"But you have to admit that it was funny."

Ryan cracks a smile, "it was pretty funny. She was just eating up your story about how I proposed...hey wait we never even got the chance to pick out a couch I actually liked."

Suddenly Summer is able to stop laughing and she stands up quickly, "so are you hungry? I'm hungry? How about some dinner?"

"Summer!" Ryan calls as he catches up to her.

"What?" Summer asks, "it's a nice couch and eventually you're going to thank me for making you buy it. But since you're so grumpy I'll let you choose the restaurant."

"How about the Crab..."

"If that sentence ends in Shack you might as well end it now because I'm not eating there."

"You said I could pick," Ryan points out.

"But I have veto power," Summer adds with a sharp nod.

"I didn't have veto power."

"That was then, this is now."

Ryan rolls his eyes, "why don't you just choose?"

"How about the Jamboree Grill?" Summer suggests, "do you like Asian foods."

Ryan nods, he had to admit Asian did sound good, "fine."

Summer smiles, "good because we can eat there and then go and find you a TV and a stereo. There's an electronic store not far from here plus another furniture store I want to check out."

"I don't need anymore furniture."

"Kind of figured you'd think that way, but you do need more furniture. You are going to need a stand for your TV and stereo and maybe some shelves, you know basic stuff."

"Don't you have a party you'd rather be at?" Ryan asks but immediately silences with the look that crosses Summer's face.

But the look is gone quickly and Summer shakes her head, "the only party that's going on tonight is something at Holly's and I'd rather not even bother. Her things are all about the alcohol and since Marissa...you know...I'd rather just steer clear of Holly in general you know..."

Ryan nods, even though he's not exactly sure what Summer is really avoiding at Holly's, if it was Holly herself or the drinking part, something was definitely up with Summer. "So Jamboree Grill."

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone who wasn't Asian use chopsticks like you," Ryan comments as he watches Summer expertly use the chop sticks that came with their meals.

Summer shrugs, "I grew up eating a lot of Chinese food, ordering in, eating out. My nanny when I was little was Chinese, she tried to teach me Chinese but you know bratty kid that I was I had no desire to learn. I kinda wish I did though."

"Learn Chinese?" Ryan asks.

Summer nods, "Mandarin Chinese, it's hard to learn you know. One word could mean four different things depending on how you pronounce it."

"Then why do you want to learn it?" Ryan asks.

Summer shrugs, "it'd be a challenge, something new and definitely nothing anyone around here could do."

Ryan nods and before shoving a fork full of noodles in his mouth asks, "why haven't you taken class? I'm sure you could find somewhere to take it."

"I know of a couple places around here that teaches Chinese but..." Summer shrugs, "I dunno. I guess I've just never done it. Always something else to do...drama to deal with. Boyfriends and best friends taking up my time...now I have neither."

"You could take it this summer," Ryan suggests.

"I guess, I dunno, maybe." Silence descends around the two of them. Until Summer slowly suggests, "you could take it with me. It'd be fun."

"Didn't you just get done telling me how hard it is?"

"Yeah," Summer nods, "but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun and you're pretty smart. And it could be a way for you to pay me back for shopping with you today.'

"You mean shopping for me."

Summer waves her hand, "yeah, whatever. So what do you think? Wanna learn Mandarin Chinese with me."

"Not really."

Summer's face falls for a fraction of a second, but then in a blink she rolls her eyes, "who needs you anyway. You'd just bring me down...I'll learn it by myself and then you can see how you feel when I've mastered..."

"I'll do it."

"What?" Summer looks shocked at Ryan.

"I said I'll do it," Ryan repeats. "It'd give me something to do and Sandy and Kirsten would like it."

Summer smiles brightly, "really?"

Ryan shrugs, "sure, why not?"

* * *

"You didn't buy anything?" Kirsten looks disappointed when Ryan walks into the house later that night.

"Oh we, no," Ryan shakes his head, "Summer spent everything, it's all being delivered this week. But really Kirsten you didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did, I've been thinking that you need a few more things in there and I was going to take you myself but, you know, with work I never got around to it."

"Well, thank you. Um, Summer insisted that I need a new couch too so that'll be delivered too."

"Great," Kirsten responds enthusiastically.

"Great?" Ryan asks.

"Kirsten hates that couch, her Dad bought it for us as a wedding present." Sandy informs, "she's been wanting to replaces it forever."

Kirsten nods, "I should've told you this morning that you should look for that, but it sounds like Summer took care of you."

"So you and Summer are hanging out," Sandy comments and the tone in his voice makes Ryan think that Sandy and Kirsten think there's something going on between them.

Ryan shrugs, "yeah I guess. Marissa and Seth aren't around, there's no one else to hang out with. Oh and Summer talked me into taking Chinese classes with her."

"That's great Ryan."

Ryan shrugs, "yeah, it's something to do at least."

"We'll pay for it," Kirsten states firmly.

"I have money..."

"No," Kirsten snaps surprising both Sandy and Ryan. "We let you get away with paying for a lot of your own stuff last year, that's not happening this year."

"Okay," Ryan responds quickly not wanting to upset Kirsten.

"So what are you up to tomorrow?" Sandy asks changing the subject.

"Summer wants to go sign us up for this class." Ryan responds, "and she says that there's still some more shopping she wants to go. I think I'm her Marissa replacement."

Sandy and Kirsten both laugh lightly, "it'll be an interesting experience for you." Sandy assures.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to go to bed...shopping with Summer is exhausting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ji dian zhong?"

"How's Chinese practice going?" Sandy asks coming into the kitchen 2 weeks later.

"Good except for the fact that I have no idea if Ryan is talking about the time, a stewardess or Central America." Summer sighs.

"Summer," Ryan sets down his Chinese-English and stares across the kitchen table at the frustrated brunette. "We are currently studying time, do you think I'd be talking about a stewardess or Central America?"

"Well maybe you were asking a stewardess what time we'd be arriving in Central America."

"There's only three words in the sentence."

Summer glares at Ryan and throws a pretzel rod in his general direction, "who's stupid idea was it to learn the hardest damn language on the face of the planet?"

Ryan smirks at Summer, "yours."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into taking classes four days a week."

"Again, that was you."

"Why aren't you guys working in Ryan's newly furnished room?" Sandy inquires.

"Summer is to easily distracted." Ryan responds.

"Just because your mister "I can concentrate on the language I am picking up as easily as Pig-Latin" doesn't mean everyone can."

Sandy laughs, "well, I think I'll let you two get back to work."

Once Sandy has left the room Summer asks, "can we be done with the school thing yet? Or at least take a break? We have all of tomorrow and the weekend to do it."

"We have three questions left, if we finish them then we don't have to think about Chinese for three days."

"Fine," Summer sighs.

Just as they are finishing up their work Kirsten walks into the kitchen, "you guys almost done? When they nod Kirsten offers, "how about dinner on me? I was supposed to have dinner with Sandy but something came up at the office."

Ryan glances at Summer who responds, "tha'd be great Mrs. Cohen, thanks."

* * *

"Guys," Kirsten's face is apologetic as she flips her cell shut. "I've got to go back to work, my father's called an emergency meeting. But stay and eat, Ryan has his new Amex card he can use. Order desert, I hear their Tiramisu is great here. I really am sorry guys."

"It's fine Kirsten," Ryan assures. "Summer drove so we have a car, so everything is fine."

"Okay," Kirsten nods, "thanks. Ryan I'll see you at home."

"Yeah, bye Kirsten." Ryan responds as Kirsten walks away.

"Here is your bread," the Italian-accented waiter sets down the bread basket on the table. "Your mother left?"

Ryan nods, "something came up. But we are still going to order."

"Wonderful, and you get some alone time with your beautiful girlfriend." The waiter grins at Ryan.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"We are _so_ not dating." Summer responds simultaneously with Ryan.

The waiter immediately looks flustered, "I am so sorry. What can I get you to drink?"

"Iced tea."

"Coke."

"I can't believe he thought we were dating."

"Summer, two weeks ago you told someone we were married," Ryan points out.

"Good point." Summer's laugh is cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Sorry, hang on a sec." Flipping open her phone she says, "hi Daddy. Are you home now? What? But you said no later than...How much longer? What? But you said that you'd...I know, I understand. Yeah, I understand. No, I do. Yeah, it's okay I'm fine." Summer's voice is getting fainter as she talks to her father, "sure, shopping. Yeah of course Marissa'd like to go with me. Okay Daddy, love you too." Summer quickly closes her phone and turns away from Ryan, "I have to use the restroom, I'll be back."

"Now where'd your friend go?" The waiter is back with their drinks.

"She..." Ryan thinks for a minute and then states, "something came up for us as well. We have to go. But I'll pay for the bread and the drinks, it's not a problem."

The waiter gives Ryan a suspicious look and then shrugs, "I'll be right out with the bill."

Once Ryan has paid for their untouched bread and drinks he waits outside the restroom for Summer to emerge, but when five minutes comes and does Ryan glances around and then pushes open the woman's restroom door to reveal the sound of stifled crying.

"Summer?" Ryan calls softly and there's a quick gasp followed by several shallow breaths. Ryan calls again gently, "Summer?"

"Ryan?" Summer asks sounding surprised.

"You wanna let me in?" Ryan taps gently on the stall he figures Summer is in.

"No rea..." Summer stops "yeah, just a second." Withing a minute Summer has pulled open the stall door and Ryan is shocked by how casual Summer's expression is. If it weren't for the fact that Ryan had just heard her crying Ryan wouldn't have been able to tell that Summer was even slightly upset. And Ryan couldn't help but wonder how many times Summer must have hidden her true feelings behind a bright smile and a ditzy comment.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asks tentatively.

"Of course," Summer flashes a bright smile. "Why wouldn't I be? Are we going to eat? And you do realize that you are in the woman's restroom in one of the nicest restaurants in Newport, right?"

"Actually, I thought we could eat somewhere else." Ryan responds, not wanting to confess in the middle of woman's restroom in one of the fanciest restaurants in town that he was worried about her.

Summer shrugs, "okay sure. Have anything in mind?"

"I thought maybe Mickey's?" Ryan suggests the small diner they'd found just outside of Newport only the week before.

Summer crinkles her nose, "that place again? It's so cheesy."

Ryan shrugs, "we don't have to, where do you want to go?"

Summer shrugs, "Mickey's is fine."

"Okay, you're the boss."

Summer nods, "and don't forget it."

"Never." Ryan responds simply as he carefully sneaks out of the woman's bathroom, to his relief, without being spotted by anyone.

* * *

The twenty minutes drive to Mickey's is only interrupted by the music on the radio, they both sit in a semi-uncomfortable state as they drive. Summer is aware that Ryan wants to ask her what's wrong and Ryan is trying to figure out how exactly to ask Summer, who masked her feelings well, what her Dad had said to get her so upset. When they reach Mickey's Summer has to park in the parking space farthest away from the door of the small diner they'd discovered because it was near the school where they were taking Chinese and some of the kids from their classes went there.

"Ryan! Summer!" A petite Chinese girl calls to Ryan and Summer as they get out of Summer's jeep, she, along with a her brother meet them halfway to the entrance of Mickey's.

"Hi Lei Mei," Summer greets cheerfully, "hey Fai."

"Hey guys," Ryan greets as well.

"You guys should have gotten here earlier," Fai states to both of them and then to Ryan he adds, "It would have been nice to have another guy at dinner, all I heard about was how cute the new guy in our neighborhood is."

"We're home to work on our Chinese homework for the weekend," Lei Mei rolls her eyes at her brother before stating, "you guys could get your food to go and work on it with us if you want."

"Can't," Summer responds, "Ryan, the slave driver, made us finish it before we left the house today."

"Lucky you," Lei Mei responds, "but we're thinking of going to the movies later if you guys wanna come with us, tha'd be cool."

Summer and Ryan exchange glances and Ryan responds, "yeah maybe. We'll give you a call."

"Cool," Lei Mei responds and the siblings wave and walk away.

As soon as they walk into the crowded 50's style diner both Ryan and Summer head in different directions for tables, Summer for one sitting around a lot of people and Ryan for a more secluded booth in the back. "Come on," Ryan states, "let's sit back here."

"I want to sit up close."

Ryan shakes his head, "come on."

Summer pouts, "you said I was boss."

"Summer..."

Summer rolls her eyes, "fine, whatever."

They settle into the booth in the back corner and neither says anything to the other, Summer searches for a song she likes on the music selector at their table and Ryan pours over the simple menu as if there is a lot to choose from. But once the waitress has come and taken their order Ryan finally asks, "so what did your dad have to say?"

"What?" Summer looks up sharply from the song menu.

"Your dad called earlier, right?"

"Oh," Summer swirls the straw in her iced tea. "Yeah."

"So what'd he have to say?" Ryan asks again.

"Oh, he can't come home today like he was supposed to."

"That sucks."

Summer shrugs, "it's not big deal. Besides I get the house to myself for another month."

"He's going to be gone for an entire month?" Ryan asks, trying hard not to sound surprised but he'd always thought of Neil Roberts as totally involved in his daughter's life.

Summer shrugs again, "sure. He's got work to take care of and the step-monster wants to stay in France longer so..."

"I'm sorry Summer," Ryan responds empathetically.

Summer's dark eyes lock in on Ryan's and he can see all the pain there, "yeah I guess you would. But...you know a person..." Summer's voice cracks, "has to make a living...and..." Summer's eyes refocus on the napkin in her hand and Ryan but see the tears that drop onto her cheeks.

For an uncomfortable minute Ryan isn't sure what to do or how to respond but finally he slides around the booth and slips an arm around Summer's shoulder. She immediately freezes at the touch but slowly she moves so that her face is buried in Ryan's shirt, she doesn't cry for more than a few minutes and then she quickly pulls away.

"This is stupid." Summer furiously brushes at her wet cheeks. "This is dumb, it's not like this is the first time he's gone for over a month."

"That doesn't change the fact that it sucks," Ryan points out.

"It happens all the time," Summer brushes Ryan off. "People have to go away, that's life. Sometimes they come back and sometimes they..." Summer's statement trails.

"They don't," Ryan finishes for her.

"Yeah," Summer seems to have regained her composure, "but that's life. It sucks. But so does life so..." Summer glances around the crowded dine, "I have a confession to make."

"Oh yeah?"

"I like this place." Summer offers Ryan a small smile that tells him she doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I thought it was cheesy?" Ryan asks.

Summer shrugs, "I lied. Besides if I had hugged you in any restaurant in Newport someone would find a way to get the rumors to Cohen and Coop that we were sleeping together. Plus hoppin' 50's music."

Ryan can't help but smile at Summer's cheesy grin and Vanna White like gesture to the mini jukebox they have at the table. "You know, Ryan, if you just lighten up a little bit you're a lot more fun than I thought you were."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Ryan questions.

Summer glares at him, "yes, it was. Last year you were all about the drama, and take the drama out of Ryan Atwood's life and he's a pretty cool guy to hang out with."

"Thanks...I think..." Ryan responds. Before either of them can say anything else Ryan's cell phone rings, "it's Fai. Movies?"

Summer nods, "sure."

"Hello." Ryan greets. "Okay. Sure. That should be fine. Summer help out? Doubtful...but sure that should be fine. Give us like half an hour? We haven't even gotten out food yet, alright, see you."

"What's going on? And what can't I help with?" Summer's eyes are narrow.

"Fai says they are leaving early tomorrow morning for some trip and the idea of the movies didn't fly with their mom but he said that we could watch a movie at their house instead if we wanted."

"Sounds cool," Summer responds taking a sip of her iced tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hello, you must be Ryan and Summer," a blonde woman pulls open the door at Lei Mei and Fai's house, both had been there only once before to drop the brother and sister off after a class. "I'm Hannah, Fai and Lei Mei's mom, I'm sorry about you having to come here, but we're planning on leaving at 5:30 tomorrow morning. But I just finished making brownies, so you are welcome to those, Lei Mei and Fai are in the kitchen now."

"Hey," Fai greets from the kitchen table. "You're just in time for homemade brownies with homemade ice cream."

Ryan and Summer exchange glances, "homemade ice cream?" Ryan asks.

"Sure," Lei Mei nods, "haven't you ever had it?"

"Does the Shamrock Farms Homemade stuff count?" Summer inquires.

Lei Mei laughs as she gets up from the table and begins to fix two bowls for them, "no, it doesn't."

"You've really never had homemade ice cream?" Fai asks.

"Nope." Ryan and Summer shake their heads.

"Well, here," Lei Mei hands them each a bowl. "Now come on, we'll watch the movie in the living room."

"Have fun guys," Hannah walks out of the kitchen. "I'll be in my studio if you need me."

"So you guys are, like, adopted?" Summer asks as the four of them walk out of the kitchen toward the living room Summer and Ryan had just walked through.

Lei Mei nods, "you didn't know?"

Summer shakes her head, "should I have?"

"Well out last name is Brown, we just kinda figured that was obvious enough." Lei Mei responds.

Summer shrugs, "I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"So what's the story with you to?" Fai asks, they decided on Rush Hour to watch but the four of them had been talking since it started.

"Between us?" Summer asks.

Lei Mei nods, "yeah, I was wondering that. You guys aren't dating you said, so you're friends?"

"Yes," Summer nods too, "just friends. Two people can totally keep a platonic relationship, besides I'm dating Ryan's brother and Ryan _sometimes_ dates my best friend."

"So there's never been anything between you too?" Lei Mei inquires farther.

"No," Ryan shakes his head.

"What's with all the questions?" Summer asks.

"You guys just seem so comfortable together, we always see you together and it's like you're in your own little world." Lei Mei states.

"We..."

Summer's sentence is interupted when a man walks into the living room, "yo yo yo, what's up my home fri..." he stops short when he sees Ryan and Summer, "we have company."

"Good observation skills, Dad," Fai responds.

"I'm Steven Brown," Lei Mei and Fai's father introduces himself. "And you are?"

"Summer Roberts," Summer introduces before shaking Steven's hand.

"Ryan Atwood," Ryan exchanges the greeting.

"Nice to meet both of you," Steven's words are authentic, not like a greeting either of them had ever gotten from anyone in Newport. Steven then turns to his kids, "I've got bad news. Joseph Scott left a message on my voice mail at work, his in-laws made a surprise visit to town and the kids can't come with us camping." Steven then turns to face the teens who aren't his and then back to his own, "which sucks cause it's not like you have any other friends...oh wait..." Steven turns back to face Ryan and Summer, "would you like to come camping with us? It's short notice and we leave first thing in the morning but you are welcome to come."

"Camping?" Summer can barely say the word as she shoots a look at Ryan that says '_hell no_'.

"Really?" Ryan asks, "camping sounds cool. We'd love to come, thanks."

"That's awesome," Fai states, "you guys could crash here if you want to run home and get some clothes or something."

"Yeah sounds cool," Ryan nods. "I'd still have to double check with the Cohen's but they should be cool with it. So we should probably get going."

"We'd love to? Hello?" Summer asks when she slides behind the wheel moments later. "Please tell me you were momentarily struck blind and couldn't see the obvious lack of wanting to go camping on my part."

"I'm not blind," Ryan responds. "I saw the expression."

"Then would you care to explain why we are going camping this weekend?"

Ryan shrugs, "I thought it'd be fun."

"Fun? Hello? I'm a rich, stuck up brat...I don't do camping."

"Well you are this weekend, we already told the Brown's we were going."

"I can't believe you..."

"It'll be fun," Ryan interrupts.

"Sleeping outside, on the ground, fun? I don't think so." Summer scoffs.

"So drop me off at the my house," Ryan ignores Summer's comment. "Pack and then come back and get me, what'll you need like an hour?"

Summer rolls her eyes, "whatever."

* * *

"Oh good you guys are home," Ryan greets Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen.

"Yeah we just got home, how was dinner?" Kirsten asks.

"Fine," Ryan nods. "Listen though I got invited to go camping for the weekend would that be alright?"

Sandy and Kirsten exchange glances and Sandy shrugs, "I don't see why it would be a problem."

"Who are you going with?" Kirsten asks.

"Remember the friends I was telling you about from Chinese class, Lei Mei and Fai?" Ryan asks.

"Sure," Kirsten nods.

"Them..." Ryan suppresses a grin, "and Summer."

Kirsten nearly drops her class of water, "you **are** _kidding_ right?"

Ryan shakes his head and can't help but laugh, "nope, Summer Roberts is going camping. For an entire weekend Summer will be sleeping on the ground and cooking her own meals over a open flame."

Sandy laughs loudly, "now that I would pay to see."

Kirsten's laugh is softer than Sandy's, "so would I."

"Remember everything," Sandy orders. "No, better yet, take detailed notes so you can tell us everything about Summer Roberts camping.

* * *

"Okay!" Summer's call floats in the house, "I'm here and I'm ready. Let's do this camping thing."

Ryan walks into the entrance way, "what all did you bring?"

"Not much," Summer responds, "two bags."

"Two bags?" Summer asks raising his eyebrows.

"A bag for my clothes and a bag for my toiletries," Summer responds. "Don't give me that look Ryan, I am not getting rid of it."

Ryan nods, "you are getting rid of most of it."

"I am not," Summer demands as she follows Ryan out to her car where he is pulling her bags out of the backseat.

"You don't need this much stuff," Ryan huffs as he lugs the heavy bags into the house. "Now I know a girls bag is private an all that so open it up and let's see what we can take out."

Summer puts her hands on her hips, "no way. I am not leaving anything behind."

"What's in your toiletries bag?" Ryan asks.

"Just bug spray, sun block, a brush, a toothbrush and toothpaste, make-up..."

"You don't need make-up." Ryan states.

Summer arches an eyebrow at Ryan, "there is no way in hell I am leaving my make-up behind."

"It's camping you'll look completely out of place wearing make-up," Ryan states. Summer glares but proceeds to take the make-up out of her bag, "what's that?" Ryan asks spotting a large cylinder in her bag.

"A blow dryer," Summer responds.

"There's no electricity Summer, we're camping...roughing it..."

"It's battery operated."

"Come on Summer," Ryan sighs.

"I don't even want to go on this stupid camping trip anyway."

"I'll make you a deal," Ryan decides. "We'll do the camping thing this weekend and then you can pick something you want to do for next weekend."

"Really?" Summer expression perks up, "you can't back out."

"I won't back out," Ryan promises although he regrets the promise immediately.

"Cool," Summer grins I know exactly what we can do.

"What?"

"Wait and see," Summer responds a ruthless grin across her face.

"Somehow I'm regretting this promise," Ryan mutters.

"No, it'll be fun. So decide what I can and can not take so we can go."

* * *

"Where's Summer?" Ryan asks when Lei Mei walks into the kitchen 15 minutes before five the next morning.

"She's refusing to get out of bed, and I think I heard her cursing your name," Lei Mei states as she pours herself a travel cup of coffee. "I promised her she could have coffee when she got up but that had no effect on her whatsoever."

"Good morning all," Steven appears in the kitchen with a video camera strapped to his hand.

"Morning," the three teens chorus.

"Aren't we missing someone?"

"Yeah," Ryan nods, "I'll make sure she's up in time to go."

"Great, the sooner the better so we can be on our way for Brown Road trip 2004." As Steven says this he pans the camera across the less than thrilled looking group. "Come on guys, show some emotion for the camera."

"I'm uh, gonna get Summer up," Ryan excuses himself quickly. When Ryan lets himself into Lei Mei's room he finds Summer spread out on Lei Mei's floor, "Summer get up."

"No way," Summer mumbles from beneath a pillow.

Ryan pokes at her with his foot, "come on, get up everyone is waiting for you."

"It's still dark out, not getting up." Summer returns.

"Don't make me resort to being mean," Ryan threatens.

"I'm not getting up."

"Okay then," Ryan moves his foot away from Summer back to bare thigh.

Summer immediately shoots up from her, "oh my God, please tell me your naked foot did not just touch my bare skin?"

Ryan lifts his foot up for Summer to see, "naked foot."

Summer throws her pillow at him, "Ryan Atwood, I'm going to kill you." Summer attempts to scramble to her feet but the blanket gets tangled around her leaving Ryan free to escape Summer's wrath.

"What's going on? Anything cool I can get on camera?" Steven asks walking out of the kitchen.

"Summer's up," Ryan responds. "She's not happy with me."

"Is my camera going to be witness to a murder?" Steven asks, "because that would be cool."

"Ryan I'm gonna..." Summer stops quickly at the sight of Steven and his camera. "Good morning Mr. Brown."

"Ignore me," Steven urges, "continue with the homicide."

"Homicide?" Summer's smiles sweetly at the camera, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Walking by Ryan, Summer mutters under her breath, "payback's a bitch Atwood."

* * *

"What are you working on Lei Mei?" Summer ask glancing at the silk sash Lei Mei is stitching something into.

"It's a sash for my wedding dress," Lei Mei responds.

"Wedding dress?" Ryan asks.

"Lei Mei's engaged," Fai states.

Lei Mei nods, "didn't you know?"

Both Ryan and Summer shake their heads and Summer states, "But you're like 16."

Lei Mei laughs and shakes her head, "I'm 19."

Summer and Ryan both look surprised, "really?"

Lei Mei nods, "I'm getting married on New Years Day."

"Wow." Ryan and Summer murmur.

"So what are you sewing into it?" Summer asks.

"Roses," Lei Mei responds holding up the beautifully stitched sash with different colored roses on it. "All of the rose colors mean different things." As she explains the color meanings Lei Mei points to the appropriately colored rose, "the red rose means love and respect. The dark pink rose is thankfulness and the pale one is grace and joy. Yellow is joy and friendship, orange is fascination, peach is modesty, coral is desire and the white rose is innocence and secrecy. I strongly believe that you need all of these to make a marriage work, without anyone of these things a marriage just won't work. So I won't to have a reminder of that on me when I get married."

Summer has tears swimming in her eyes when she whispers, "Lei Mei, that's beautiful."

Silence descends around the group and broken by Steven from the front driver's seat, "Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight..."

"Come on dad," Fai sighs.

"I'm keeping the road trip alive," Steven responds. "Sing with me, Buffalo Gals..."

"Dad, we're not singing," Fai informs.

The car seems to slow down, "oh no, I think we're running out of gas."

"Da-ad," Lei Mei sighs.

Summer giggles for a minute and then begins to sing with Steven , "Buffalo Gail's won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight..."

When they are done singing Ryan leans forward and asks, "how do you know that song?"

"It's a Wonderful Life is like my all-time favorite movie."

"Okay, what should we sing next?" Steven asks.

"Why doesn't Ryan pick?" Summer asks offering Ryan a sugary sweet smile.

"Excellent idea," Steven agrees.

* * *

"Wow, you guys never said anything about a river," Summer comments once they have gotten out of the Brown's minivan.

"Oh, sorry," Lei Mei apologizes. "Did you bring a suite?"

Summer nods, "of course, but that's cool, a river..."

"It's cold though," Hannah warns, "you have to be pretty brave to actually get in it."

"Oh," Summer nods forcing away the smile that is pulling at her lips.

"So we should get the tents set up and out of the way," Steven suggests.

Summer bites her lip and glares at Ryan, "I don't know how to set up a tent."

"Lei Mei will show you," Hannah assures "she's done this every year since she was ten."

"Yeah and did anyone mention to you that it's been a race to see who could get their tent done first?" Steven asks.

"What?" Summer asks.

"Don't worry about it Summer," Lei Mei assures as she pulls a bag off of the roof of the minivan, "putting a tent up is no problem."

"Son of a. bitch," Summer exclaims not even five minutes later after mallet she's using to drive the stakes in comes down on her hand.

"Summer, are you okay?" Lei Mei asks concerned.

"Oh, did Summer break a nail?" Fai mocks and Ryan laughs.

"Are you okay Summer?" Hannah asks calling over from where she and Steven are working on their tent.

"Yeah," Summer sends a glare in the guys' direction, "I'm fine. Come on Lei Mei we're gonna whoop the guys' asses."

Steven grins, "now that's the spirit."

Coming:  
Summer proves just how much of a bitch payback is...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

For those of you who are disappointed that this chapter doesn't have anymore scenes with Summer camping, fear not they will be revealed but in their own special time in their own special way! Also I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't help but leave it off where I left it off...don't worry a new chapter should be following soon picking off where this chapter ended...don't worry Summer's activity won't be left out like the camping was....Oh and Hailey your request will be granted in the next chapter!!

* * *

"You're back," Sandy greets cheerfully as Summer and Ryan walk back into the Cohen house after lunch on Sunday afternoon.

"How was camping?" Kirsten asks direction a women in a catering uniform to the kitchen.

"It was fun," Ryan responds.

Summer rolls her eyes, "it was sleeping on the ground."

In a very Summer-ish manner Ryan rolls his eyes as well, "she had fun, she won't admit it but she had fun and I'll have the proof as soon as Steven converts the video footage to DVD."

Summer swats Ryan in the stomach, "shut up."

"What's going on here?" Ryan asks gesturing to the people bustling around the house.

"Julie stopped by just after you guys left on Thursday and convinced Kirsten to host a charity event here." Sandy responds.

"Doesn't she, like, have a brand new castle?" Summer questions.

"Yeah," Kirsten nods, "but it's being repainted. Summer you are more than welcome to come."

Summer shrugs, "I don't think so, but thanks Mrs. Cohen."

"Summer," Ryan shoots Summer a look that's practically begging her to stay.

Summer grins wickedly at Ryan, "just kidding I thought it'd be fun to watch you squirm, sure I'll come, thanks Mrs. Cohen."

* * *

When Summer walks into the pool house two hours later Ryan can't help but stare, "wow, you look..."

"Pretty damn good considering I just went without any good hygiene for three days."

"Just..." Ryan trails taking in Summer's body, clad in a tight red sparkle dress with a hem that cuts from her left thigh to her right knee, "wow."

"You were checking me out," Summer gives Ryan an odd look with her comment.

Ryan blushes, "sorry."

"What's with your tie?" Summer, slightly flustered, changes the topic to Ryan's attempt to tie his tie.

"Yeah," Ryan nods still obviously thrown by Summer's dress. "I haven't mastered the concept yet."

Summer rolls her eyes at Ryan, "okay here." Quickly and expertly Summer fixes Ryan's tie and adjusts his collar. "So this thing is going to suck without Coop or Cohen."

"Well, we could hang out with Jimmy and Sandy if you feel inclined to call people bythose last names." Ryan jokes nervously, guilt already eating at him for even looking at Seth's girlfriend.

"Oh right, cause that would be a blast." Summer rolls her eyes and then suggests, "we could just blow it off."

Ryan shakes his head, "nah, without Seth here Kirsten feels weird, so we should stick around."

* * *

"You guys don't have to stick around," Sandy states an hour into the party. "If I could escape this hell I would."

"We can stay," Ryan begins before being cut off by Summer.

"Really? You and Mrs. Cohen wouldn't mind?" Summer asks.

Sandy waves his head, "Kirsten won't even noticed and while I'd like toescape with you, I won't put you through my own personal hell brought on by the Newpies."

* * *

"TV sucks," Summer sighs dropping her remote. Figuring that Summer had to go home and change anyway Summer and Ryan had opted to hang at her house and watch TV instead of trying to figure out something else to do.

"Listen," Ryan clears his throat. "About earlier..."

"Checking me out?" Summer questions.

"Yeah," Ryan blushes again, "I really am sorry about that."

Summer shrugs, "I bought the dressed wanting to be looked at Ryan, I just don't think you've ever looked at me like that before."

"Like what?" Ryan asks quickly.

"Like an actual girl," Summer responds with a short laugh.

"Of course I think you're a girl..." Ryan trails not sure exactly what Summer is trying to say.

"That's not what I mean," Summer shakes her head. "Like, I mean from day one it's always been about Marissa, you wanted her even before I knew you existed. So for a while I was just this girl who's best friend you were in love with and then I was Seth's girlfriend...and then when I wasn't any of those I think that was when you first started to see me as a real person..."

"I didn't mean..." Ryan trails knowing that she's not finished.

"And now I think you saw for the first time that I exist completely," Summer grins. "That's kind of cool...very few people see me as a real person you know? In school, I'm just Summer the girl all the girls want to be and all the guys want to screw."

"Sum-"

"Don't apologize," Summer holds up her hand and shakes her head. "You were going to apologize and I really don't mind because, you know, it's better than being the person no one ever sees."

"Because that's the person you are here?" Ryan surmises.

Summer bites her lip, "did you know my dad is probably gone seven months out of the year. He has a practice in Paris so he goes back and forth between here and there."

"I had no idea," Ryan comments slowly, trying to remember if Seth had ever mentioned any of that kind.

"You wouldn't have," Summer shakes her head. "Seth is afraid of my father, so he tries to avoid him at all costs and I never felt like...you know...Seth's parents aren't like my parents. I don't think he'd understand."

Ryan shakes his head, "probably not."

"But you understand, probably even more than Coop can."

The two lapse into a serious but comfortable silence that Ryan finally breaks, "so where are you taking me this weekend?"

"Oh, you'll see," Summer responds with a sidelong glance and a smirk. You are just going to have to keep in mind that you promised."

* * *

"No," Ryan shakes his head staring up at the building. "There is no way in hell I am going in there."

Summer raises and eyebrow at Ryan, "don't tell me you forgot our little arrangement?"

"No," Ryan shakes his head, "I haven't but I mean come on, you actually thought I'd agree to go ice skating?"

"No, that's why I got you to agree to it without knowing what you were agreeing too."

"That's evil."

Summer nods, "I'm an evil genius. Now come on, you promised and I know you well enough to know you don't back out on promises."

Ryan glares at Summer and as he follows her into the building her softly confesses, "I don't know how to ice skate."


	6. Chaper 6

Chapter Six

"Summer can you put that damn thing away?" Ryan questions harshly as he grasps on to the wall to keep himself steady.

Summer laughs from behind the video camera, "no way. Mr. Brown caught all of our adventures in camping on his video camera, so you have proof that Summer Roberts was camping. I want proof that Ryan Atwood went ice skating. And sucked at it majorly I might add."

"Well I haven't seen you do much skating," Ryan retorts.

Summer rolls her eyes at Ryan and then sets the video camera down on the ledge that Ryan is holding on to. Skating out into the middle of the ice skating rinkSummer does five graceful moves that Ryan is sure have some special name for them, her final move leaves her with one leg pulled into the air and spinning and Ryan can't help but stare.

"That was amazing," Ryan breathes once Summer skates back to him.

"I didn't think I could do that anymore," Summer is laughing when she comes back.

"You're amazing. Where'd you learn all that stuff."

"My mom had Paige and I in ice skating from the time we could walk and I took lessons four times a week, Paige dropped out as soon as she picked up piano. But skating was totally mine and my mom's thing I practiced almost every day and then when Paige died we stuck with it, it's like my skating consumed my life and my mom's. But then when things got harder at home she picked up and left and I gave up ice skating...I'd lost my sister and mom in less than two years and I decided I wasn't going to let anything or anyone leave me, so I completely cut myself off from everyone so they couldn't walk out on me." Summer rolls her shimmering eyes, "I put my trust in Cohen not to leave...you can see how well that worked out."

"I'm s..."

"Stop," Summer shakes her head. "I'm not Marissa, I don't need you to take care of me or pick up my messes. But I refuse to let anyone get close enough to walk out of my life again, what we are doing Ryan is having a cool summer. But when it ends you'll go back to hanging out with your best friend and I'll go back to hanging out with mine. But things aren't going to go back to the way they were, even if Cohen and I get back together it's not going to be the same."

"Summer, Seth leaving was my..." Ryan doesn't get any further in his statement before his feet give out under him and he hits the ice with a cold thump.

This action cause Summer to double over in laughter, "oh my God you should see your face." She only laughs harder as she watches Ryan struggle to stand up on the ice and fails, finally with a few final gasps of laughter she holds out her hand to Ryan. But instead of using it to get up Ryan jerks quickly on Summer's arm, throwing her off balance so that she lands next to him on the ice.

"I can't believe you did that," Summer glares at Ryan.

"You pulled me into an ice cold river," Ryan responds. "Using the line, what was it again? Oh yeah, payback's a bitch."

"Shut up, and help me up," Summer says through her laughter.

"I'm sorry, you must have missed the show of me trying to get up on my own," Ryan states.

The sad tears that had been in Summer's eyes earlier are replaced with ones from laughing so hard, "nope, didn't miss that show and I hope neither did the camera." Without much of a problem Summer gets herself up and cautiously she offers Ryan her hand again to help him to her feet.

"Okay," Summer half-sighs and half-laughs an hour later in her attempt to teach Ryan to ice skate. "We're going to try this, take my hands and I'll skate backwards and you can skate forward and hopefully it will help you." Once they have gone a couple feet Summer smiles, "good, you're doing it."

But almost as soon as the words are out of Summer's mouth Ryan loses his balance for what must have been the tenth time and falls backwards, just avoiding cracking his head on the ice, but managing to pull Summer on top of him. They stare at each other for several moments, neither moving and both unsure as to what to do, but that lasts for no more than a minute before their lips connect. Their kiss lasts for several minutes, in which neither allows themself to think about Seth or Marissa or Summer's professions that she was never going to get close to anyone again. But when they both pull quickly away from each other all these thoughts hit them at the same time, "oh God," Summer moves quickly to a standing position and hurries off the ice, leaving Ryan to struggle to get up.

By the time Ryan does get up her realizes that he's stranded in the middle of the ice skating rink with no ability to get across the other side and Summer is no where in sight. By the time he reaches the other side he's wet, freezing and his knees are sore from around.

"Your friend," a man is standing at the wall when Ryan gets there, "went outside. She forgot her camera too."

Ryan nods and accepting the camera he gratefully pulls off his skates and returns them and walking into the sunlight Ryan scans the parking lot to find Summer driving toward him. The ride back to the Cohen's house is awkward and silent, neither of them actually know how to address what had happened at the skating rink.

"I'll see you in class Monday," Ryan mumbles as he gets out of the car ten minutes later.

"Yeah," Summer nods, avoiding any eye contact with Ryan.

* * *

"How was ice skating?" Kirsten asks when she finds Ryan in the kitchen several hours later. 

"You knew?" Ryan asked.

"Of course we knew," Sandy joins them in the kitchen. "Summer promised video, much like you promised of her camping experience."

"It sucked," Ryan mumbles attempting to make his way out of the kitchen before they started prying.

"That bad huh?" Sandy asks, "well you can't be good at anything, but I have to admit I am pretty good on a pair of ice skates....Kirsten on the other hand..."

Ryan nods, "well I should, uh, get a shower."

"Did something happen with Summer?" Kirsten, in typical Kirsten fashion had figured it out.

"Nah," Ryan shakes his head. "Everything's cool."

"You sure?" Kirsten urges.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

* * *

The weekend had been long, probably the longest since Ryan had gotten back from Chino and Ryan was surprised to find both that he missed Summer and that he was wishing for any Newport function just to get his mind off of the kiss. He'd immediately disregarded it as meaning anything other than they both missed Marissa and Seth respectively but the more he thought about it the more he disregarded what he has at first immediately disregarded. 

At first he told himself that he didn't have the same feelings for Summer as he had for Marissa and the more he thought about it the more he knew it was true. His relationships with both Theresa and Marissa had always been about him protecting them and helping them pick up their messes, sure in-between self-made disasters he'd always had some kind of fun with them but in the end it only ever was the calm before the storm. But with Summer it had been different there had been some drama, he wouldn't deny that, but for the most part all they did was have a good time.

But Friday had changed all of that and Ryan knew that Summer was probably more freaked out about it than he was. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since Summer had dropped Ryan off after ice skating, and it felt weird to Ryan not to see her everyday, to go out or stay in and complain about summer television. And because of all of this Ryan had decided that he wouldn't be going to Chinese class on Monday, that is until Kirsten walked into the pool house.

"Hey, you're not dressed." Kirsten observes.

"Yeah, I'm not going to class," Ryan responds and then lies, "just kind of feeling lazy."

Kirsten frowns, "so something is going on with you and Summer."

"What?" Ryan quickly shakes his head, "no. Of course not. It's just been a long weekend, I need time to recuperate."

"Right, because it really takes a lot out of you sitting around and doing nothing. So what's going on with you guys? I think Summer's been here more this summer than she ever was with Seth."

"We're not dating if that's what you were wondering," Ryan states quickly.

Kirsten gives Ryan an odd look, "I didn't think you were, I think it's possible for two people of the opposite sex to be friends."

"Right, strictly platonic." Ryan nods.

"So then you're not going to school why?"

"I guess I don't have a good reason, and Summer'll probably kick my ass if I don't show up." While Ryan got dressed for class he couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Kirsten, but he didn't want to put her in the position of knowing about what had happened between him and Summer. Knowing that her son's girlfriend had just kissed another guy could make things weird between Kirsten and Ryan and Ryan knew that he didn't want that so lying was the only logical option.

Walking into the classroom where the Chinese class was held during the week Summer tried her best to not appear nervous and to try to avoid Ryan at all costs. So walking into the class Summer takes the empty seat next to Lei Mei and greets her cheerfully, "good morning."

"Hey," Lei Mei glances up from the notebook Summer had discovered she kept all of her wedding plans in. "You know, Ryan's sitting over with Fai if you were looking for him." Lei Mei motions across the room where Fai and Ryan were talking.

Summer sighs, "I know."

"Did something happen?" Lei Mei asks quickly.

Summer sighs again and shrugs, "yeah I guess."

* * *

"You kissed her," Fai states before Ryan can even explain why he and Summer aren't sitting with each other like any other day. 

"How the hell do you know that?" Ryan questions.

"It's totally obvious," Fai explains. "Lei Mei and I were talking about how it was bound to happen."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryan demands, "neither one of us wanted this to happen."

"So then why did you kiss her?"

"I didn't kiss her."

"She kissed you? Score, man."

"She didn't kiss me."

Fai looks confused, "then what?"

Ryan sighs, "I don't know."

* * *

"I don't even know how it happened," Summer sighs and drops her face into her hands. Taking a few more breath she glances at Lei Mei, "I mean we can't have kissed, you don't understand our group dynamic." 

"You did kiss," Lei Mei points out and then suggests, "why don't you explain your group dynamic to me then?"

"You know Ryan's adopted right, we explained that whole situation to you on the camping trip."

Lei Mei nods, "sure."

"Okay, Ryan's adoptive brother has been in love with me forever..." Summer sighs, "and we were dating or we are dating, God, I don't even know anymore. He just took off, when things got to hard he took off like a bitch on a boat. And I have no idea if we are dating or not anymore because all he left me with was a stupid letter that said he was coming back for me but that I didn't have to wait...What the hell kind of a letter is that?"

* * *

"We never should have kissed," Ryan sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It was all just a huge mistake." 

"Why?" Fai questions, "whenever we see you, you guys act like you're totally into each other."

Ryan shakes his head, "but we're not. I'm into her best friend...well I was..." Ryan sighs again, "when I left to move back to Chino we kind of ended things because we had too, but when she comes back I figured we'd hook back up."

"You're not into her best friend anymore, are you?" Fai questions.

Ryan sighs, "God this sucks."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next parts of the story happen fast, so I am going to put at least the day (if it's changed) before each scene starts. Also something wonky happens whenever I try to put a paragraph line in sooo sorry! I'll try to make it as obvious as possible.

Monday

'Man, you've got to talk to her, you can't just avoid her and pretend that it didn't happen.' Ryan sighs again as Fai's words run through his head. Ryan knows that he is missing an important lesson, and that by tuning out his Chinese teacher for even 10 minutes he was going to be unbelievably behind by the end of his day but he just can't make his thoughts focus on school.

"Ryan," Fai elbows Ryan in the ribs, lao shi Meng dismissed us. And if you are gonna talk to Summer I'd catch her before you loose your nerve."

Ryan glares at Fai, "who ever said I had the nerve in the first place?"

"Just kiss and make up already." Ryan's glare grows more threatening and Fai holds up his hands, "sorry it's just a figure of speech."

Ryan takes a deep breath and then turns around quickly to see Summer heading out the door, "Summer! Wait up!" Summer is either ignoring Ryan or doesn't hear him because she continues to walk out of the classroom and down the hallway. "Summer, will you slow down?" Ryan calls down the hall, and this time it is obvious that she has heard him because she stops for a minute and then turns to face Ryan.

She bites her lip and then greets, "hey."

"Hey."

"So..."

"So..."

"Ryan this is dumb," Summer exclaims suddenly, startling Ryan out of the awkward moment they were both involved in. "Friday was dumb. We kissed but neither of us wanted it to happen. Right?"

Ryan nods, "right."

"And it's not going to happen again, right?"

"Right."

"And we're friends, right?"

"Right."

"And we still have to face the rest of the summer without a best friends, right?"

"Right."

"So can we just forget any of this ever happened."

Ryan nods for what feels like the millionth time, "right."

"So I figured we could rent some movies and hang out tonight, sound cool? My housekeeper went to visit family for the week and I have no food in the house and Kirsten always has take-out in the house."

"You could just order your own take-out."

Summer pouts, "fine, don't hang out with me."

"Fine we can hang out at my house and rent take-out."

Summer grins, "my hero."

"Hey," Ryan greets surprised to find Sandy and Kirsten both home after he gets home from Chinese class. "I something wrong?"

"No," Sandy shakes his head. "My mother finished her chemo and my brother has decided to throw her a surprise party."

"You'll be alright for a coupe of days right?" Kirsten questions but at the look Ryan gives her she adds, "of course you will be. I'll leave you money for food."

Ryan nods, "okay, thanks. Um, Summer was going to come over tonight."

"That's fine," Sandy responds quickly. "We trust you guys."

"You need me to take you to the airport?"

Kirsten shakes her head, "we'll leave the car. Our return flight gets back Thursday while you have class."

"You sure?"

Sandy nods, "of course."

"If Seth calls..." Kirsten's face looks hopeful and Ryan can't help but feel guilty for causing Kirsten all the pain over the summer.

"I'll let you guys know right away," Ryan assures, but he doubted that Seth would call. He left an reply able text message on Sandy's cell phone once a week, letting Sandy know that he was okay but leaving no way to reach him.

"Okay," Kirsten nods, "and we'll have our cell phones."

"That movie sucked you know," Summer sighs as she drops Ryan's DVD player remote on his bed. "I don't think you should ever be allowed to pick movies again."

"All summer I have picked one movie, I am sorry you didn't like it," Ryan rolls his eyes. "Your three other movies are in the kitchen."

Summer sighs again and glances through the glass windows at the sheets of rain pouring down, "I am not going out there, it's not my fault that you didn't bring the movies in."

"I brought the food," Ryan gestures to the half eaten pizza and wings sitting on the bar behind them.

"Whatever," Summer rolls her eyes and pulls her knees to her chest. "I love the rain."

"Really?" Ryan asks, "I hate it."

"Hate it?" Summer asks startled, "how can you hate the rain?"

"When you've been locked out of the house in it for entire nights it tends to have a negative effect on a person."

"You're life must have really sucked before you came to the Cohen's," Summer states laying her head on her knees and facing Ryan.

No one had ever put it so bluntly to Ryan before but he nods, "yeah it did. I was completely alone before I came here."

Summer lets out a short sardonic laugh, "sorry it's just funny. No, not funny that you're alone. Just...until you came back from Chino I was all alone too. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself that Cohen filled that, he just, he didn't." Summer's eyes are swimming with tears as she says the words and moves closer to Ryan. "I think I've spent every year for the last six years feeling lonely," Summer blushes, "this sounds dumb."

Ryan shrugs, "so just say it."

"Oh sure, that's great coming from the king of stocism." A frown crosses Summer's face for a minute, "I dunno hanging out with you this summer has been cool. I don't feel so alone. I've told you things I've never told anyone before in my life."

"Yeah, same here, I guess." The conversation is awkward for Ryan and the next words come out of his mouth before he can think about it. "Things aren't going to be the same when they come back." The look that crosses Summer's face makes Ryan want to erase everything, but instead he tries to explain things to make it better. "Seth is like my brother, and he and Sandy and Kirsten are the only family I have. And Seth has been in love with you forever and..."

"We're just friends Ryan," Summer's voice holds tears.

"I know," Ryan is suddenly flustered with the conversation and his eyes lock onto Summer's teary brown ones. "It's just..."

Summer's eyes search Ryan's face, "what?"

"Since ice skating, maybe before, every time I see you I want..." Summer bites her lip as Ryan tries to find the right words.

Acting on instinct Summer presses her lips against Ryan's, but he breaks the kiss almost immediately stating, "I want to kiss you but I can't. Seth and Marissa," Summer lets out a long shaky breath and turns away from Ryan.

"He walked away from me Ryan, and yet I'm still paying for it."

"He left because of me."

"I know," Summer nods. "Because you're the only friend he ever had in Newport. So when he left I started asking myself what did that make me? Then I realized that Cohen and I have never been friends, ever. First, there was making out and competing for him with Anna and finally there was dating. Never in there was really getting to know each other. So when I think about it, he was right, he never had another friend in Newport."

"Summer..." Ryan doesn't know how to respond to Summer's revelation.

Summer shakes her head, "I can't do it Ryan, not right now. I told Seth once that I didn't want to be his friend, and I didn't. But I do want to be your friend, but right now I need to be alone."

"I'm sorry, Summer, it's not that I don't want to be with you like that. I just can't do that to Seth."

Summer nods, tears running down her cheeks. "I understand you and your reasoning Ryan. I understand that you could never betray Seth, but for right now I need to be away from you. I'm going to go home."

"You shouldn't drive, it's pouring. I'll go to the house, you can stay here, at least until it stops raining."

"It's just a little rain, I'll be fine."

"Call me when..."

Summer hold sup her hand, "Ryan, I'll be fine."

Ryan sighs, "okay, I'll see you in class tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay, I got very angry with the designportion of the updater because it just won't let me find a way to let you know there is a new scene starting so look for the **bold** first word of the scene....

**Friday**

"**Man**, you are an idiot," Fai shakes his head at Ryan from across a table at Mickey's.

Ryan sighs, "you've been telling me that all week." It was Friday and Fai and Lei Mei had suggested they meet Ryan for dinner to discuss the Summer situation. Summer had refused to even look at Ryan for the entire week but Ryan knew that she had explained the whole thing to Lei Mei.

"I don't think you're an idiot," Lei Mei states, "and neither does Summer." The only thing Lei Mei told Ryan about her conversations with Summer was the reassurance that Summer wasn't mad nor did she had Ryan.

"Hear me out?" Fai questions.

Ryan shrugs, "fine."

"Summer won't get back together with Seth, she's made that very clear. Won't Seth eventually get over it? He was the one to leave in the first place."

"If you knew Seth Cohen you wouldn't even have to ask that question." Ryan lets out a long frustrated breath and then asks, "but she's okay, right? She won't talk to me and it's driving me nuts."

"She's hurting and she needs time, she wants to stay friends but she needs to get her emotions under control first." Lei Mei bites her lip and a torn expression crosses her face, but finally she asks, "what happens though, when Seth comes back? You're feelings and Summer's feelings aren't just going to go away."

Ryan sighs, "I don't know."

**"Hey."**

"What are you doing here Ryan?" Summer looks startled to see Ryan at her door.

"I just had dinner with Fai and Lei Mei and I had to come here."

"Ryan..."

"No, hear me out, please?" Ryan echoes Fai's words from earlier.

Summer sighs in resignation, "fine, come in."

"Lei Mei asked me what it would be like when Seth came back. It made me realize that my feelings for you aren't just going to go away because Seth comes back. I'm still going to want to kiss you every time I see you, whether Seth is there or not."

"Ryan, all you're doing is making this harder on both of us."

"I don't want to."

"Well, you are." Summer snaps. "All I askedfrom youwas time."

"I'm not giving you anymore time. Because being away from you is driving me crazy. Somewhere along the line this summer I started todepend on you, and that scares me because I learned not to depend on people a long time ago."

"Ryan, please." Summer begs tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But I want to be with you Summer."

"Ryan?"

Ryan closes the distance between him and Summer, cupping Summer's face in his hands Ryan repeats, "I want to be with you, Summer."

"What about Seth?"

"I'll figure out how to handle that when I have to."

"But..."

Ryan kisses Summer before she can say anything else.

**Saturday**

**"It** took you guys long enough," Lei Mei states when Summer and Ryan walk up to her, Jason, her fiancé, Fai and his girlfriend, Lisa, at the movie theater close to Lei Mei and Fai's house Saturday night.

"Sorry," Summer apologizes. "We got caught in traffic."

"Brain traffic," Fai snorts.

Ryan and Summer glance at their clasped hands as Lisa states, "I've never met either of you and I've been expecting you to get together."

Summer shrugs and laughs lightly, "we're from Newport, kids there aren't known for their intelligence."

"Right, says she who is verging on being fluent in Chinese."

Summer shrugs again and leans into Ryan, "so what movie should we see?"

**"I am** so tired," Summer yawns. The group had gone to see Stepford Wives and then headed back to Mickey's for a late dinner.

"You want me to take you home?"

"No," Summer snuggles closer to Ryan in the booth and he places a gentle kiss on her forehead. At that moment Summer felt more at ease with herself than she had for as long as she could remember.

"So I was thinking about the traditional dinner we are supposed to prepare for our families and lao shi Meng," Ryan states. "It hought maybe the four of us could cook for our families at the Cohen's."

Summer lifts her head to look at Ryan, she knew he was doing this for her sake since her father still wasn't back in the country. "Really?"

Ryan nods "I figure the Cohen's order Chinese in all the time, why don't we just do it together? Instead of making lao shi Meng come to all three of our houses kill three birds with one stone."

"Are you sure?" Fai asks.

Ryan nods, "of course, the Cohen's would love it."

"But they don't even know us, or our parents," Lei Mei responds.

"First of all, your parents took us camping without knowing us," Summer points out. "And second, hello? They had Ryan move in with them even though he'd been in juvie."

"Well if they are okay with it, it sounds cool to me." Lei Mei nods.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this stupid dinner in the first place," Fai complains.

"Who cares," Summer shrugs. "We don't have to do the verbal, in front of the class, part of our final if we do this."

**Sunday**

**"I** think it's great you all decided to do your dinner here," Sandy states enthusiastically the next morning.

"Yeah," Kirsten nods, "it'll be nice to meet your friends."

"Plus, seeing Summer cooking will be entertaining." Sandy adds.

"I dunno." Ryan responds, "she claims to have the ability to cook."

Sandy laughs, "so did Kirsten. I think it's the Newport mind set, they think they can cook, mostly because they've never actually done it before."

Kirsten lightly smacks Sandy, "shut up." Kirsten takes a sip of her coffee and then, "oh. I meant to tell you, Ryan, we had dinner with my dad and Julie last night. Julie said that Marissa is doing a lot better in rehab and she should be out within the next couple of weeks."

Ryan's heart drops, "oh really? Uh, I've got to get a shower."

Once Ryan had left the kitchen Sandy and Kirsten exchange glances and arching an eyebrow Kirsten states, "told yah."

"This proves nothing," Sandy shakes his head.

"The look on Ryan's face said it all." Kirsten retorts, "either their dating or Ryan would like them to be."

"I think you're wrong," Sandy shakes his head. "First of all, Ryan wouldn't do that to Seth, you know how strong his sense of loyalty is. And secondly, Ryan and Summer have nothing in common."

Kirsten raises both eyebrows this time, "do you remember what everyone said about us when I brought you home that first summer?"

A knowing expression crosses Sandy's face, "they're dating. They're definitely dating."

**"Hey,"** Summer yawns and smiles up at Ryan from the vantage point of her couch. "You're late." Ryan was supposed to have come over after he had breakfast but she had fallen asleep waiting for him.

"I know, sorry, the Cohen's insisted we go to the club for breakfast."

Summer kisses Ryan lightly before commenting, "that's random."

Ryan nods, sitting next to Summer, "they were really weird. I asked themabout our dinner, they loved the idea, then I went to my room to get a shower and when I got out Kirsten had left a note insisting I go with them to dinner. Then they seemed really interested in what we've been up to."

"Do you think they know?" Summer asks, mildly amused at the thought of what Ryan had to endure during breakfast.

"Of they know," Ryan nods, "but they are waiting for me to tell them."

"Do you want to tell them?" Summer questions.

Ryan nods, "I think so, I don't want to lie to the Cohen's. Beside I think Sandy might be able to help me figure out the Seth situation. I thought maybe we could tell them after the dinner is done on Thursday."


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Sorry about the lack of update guys, I am on a much needed three week vacation visiting friends and family back home...but being back home means I have to deal with dial up connection again and when I had dial up I didn't realize how slow it was until I got used to cable...anyway there is my excuse...Oh, also Sandy's explanation of how he and Kirsten got to know each other was written in a notebook long before they really explained it on the show so if it's different sorry, I'm lazy.

* * *

"So there will really be home cooked food in this kitchen?" Sandy muses in wonder Thursday morning.

"There really will be," Ryan assures.

"And it will be edible?" Sandy double checks.

"God, I hope so," Ryan mutters and then adds, "we have a huge grade resting on it so let's hope so."

"So do you think you'll take one of the more advanced Chinese classes once school starts again?"

Ryan nods, "I wasn't going to but you know Summer, I got a lecture on what was the point of taking it over the summer if we weren't going to keep learning it. Of course I tried to point out that I only took Chinese because she talked me into it in the first place, so that only lead to her talking me into signing up for the next one."

Sandy laughs, "Summer would make an amazing lawyer. Anyone who can talk you into going ice skating could convince a jury of anything." Sandy pauses and the kitchen falls silent for nearly a minute but then he begins talking again. "Kirsten and I really like Summer, a lot, we have a lot of respect for her. She's had a tough life, but you wouldn't know it. She's a tough girl and she can take care of herself but sometimes she needs someone to take care of her. Seth's my son, and I've got to love him, but he's never been the right person for Summer."

Ryan remains quiet through Sandy's speech and when he finally finishes he wants to avoid the last part so hequestions Sandy on the first part, "what do you know about Summer's life?"

"Oh, plenty," Sandy responds. "You forget that this is Newport and Kirsten grew up with everyone around here, including both of Summer's parents."

"So you know about your sister?"

Sandy nods, "it as a tragedy, it really was. The funereal was probably the biggest Newport has ever seen and everything about the Robert's family became public. From how they three of them grieved and coped right up until Summer's mother walked out."

"Any idea where she is? " Ryan asks.

"Last I heard she moved to some small town in North Carolina, her sister lives there I think."

"Does Seth know any of this?"

"I don't think so,Summer's sister diedbefore Summer was Seth's obsession, so I don't think he has ever connected the two. But she told you?"

"The night I came back."

"That's where you were that night?"

Ryan nods, "even now I don't know why I went there."

"Sometimes fate steps in and takes control, do you know how Kirsten and I met?"

Ryan shakes his head, "no."

"We both went to Berkeley, but since our majors were completely different we were never near each other on campus. The day we met we were both having horrible days, our schedules were both totally off, it was raining and that had caused complications. Even back then I surfed daily so when I woke up to rain I went back to bed, without resetting my alarm. I slept right through my first class and by the time I was up and ready to leave there was no point in going to my second one.

"So I called the coffee shop I worked at and picked up an earlier shift so that I could get out of closing. On my way there I came across apuddlesomeone never should have tried to drive their Mercedes through."

"Kirsten?"

Sandy laughs, "oh yeah. Stuck and standing in the pouring rain trying to wave someone down. Now you've got to imagine my first impression."

Ryan's thoughts turn to the first time he had met Summer at the fashion show, "a stupid spoiled brat?"

"Exactly, so I pulled over to help, acting like a cocky smartass no doubt, and all I managed to do was bring the wrath of Kirsten Nichol upon myself. And in the middle of her screaming at me her boyfriend shows up and I go to work. More than a little relieved that I wouldn't ever have to deal with her on a day to day basis, but at the semester when my classes changed so did my hours at work. And every Tuesday and Thursday she came into the café to sit by herself and study or read. The first day she came in and recognized me she apologized, you know Kirsten, she can't stand the thought of being rude to anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"So then eventually she and Jimmy broke up and you guys started dating."

"It took a lot longer than you make it sound, we became very good friends even if we just saw each other when she came into the coffee shop. Right before Christmas of our sophomore year she came into the coffee shop looking like she'd been crying for weeks, and she told me that not only had she broken up with her boyfriend but he had gotten he had cheated her and gotten the other girl pregnant. Kirsten was devastated, she and Jimmy had been dating for years and they were practically engaged. But Kirsten refused to go home for Christmas without her dignity so she took me home, and the rest is an even longer story."

Ryan nods and then sighs, he'd wanted Summer to be there when she told the Cohen's but now was the best opportunity, "Summer and I are dating."

Sandy nods, "I know, Kirsten's know for weeks."

"We haven't been dating for weeks, only a week, how'd you guys know anyway?"

"Kirsten has always seen herself in Summer and you and I are more similar than you know, but I only figured it out because Kirsten told me."

"We weren't going to, go out you know," Ryan states, "because of Seth."

"You mean you weren't going to date at the risk of hurting Seth and Summer, on the other hand, doesn't give a damn if Seth gets hurt."

"He really hurt her when he left," Ryan defends Summer.

Sandy nods, "I don't blame her for not wanting anything to do with Seth. If he wasn't my son I'd do the same thing." Sandy pauses and then adds, "Ryan, I can guarantee that Seth will be hurt and angry when he comes back and finds you two together."

Ryan sighs, "I know."

"But I will also guarantee that he'll get over it," Sandy assures. "It may take him awhile but he will get over it."

Not wanting to think about it any longer Ryan asks, "are you planning on going into work today?"

Sandy glances at the microwave, "yeah what time's dinner?"

"Our teacher should be here by 6:30."

Sandy nods, "okay, I'll be home at six. And Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't stress so much about the Seth thing. Seth's not as self-centered as he likes to make people believe and once he realizes you're happy he'll get over Summer. Now I've really got to go, I'll see you at six."

* * *

"Hey," Ryan kisses Summer when she picks him up for class an hour later.

"So I told Sandy."

"You did?" Summer is clearly surprised by Ryan's statement, "I thought we were telling him tonight?"

"I know," Ryan nods. "All of a sudden he's telling me about how he and Kirsten met and I had to tell him, sorry."

Summer waves it off, "it's totally okay. How'd he take it?"

"Fine," Ryan responds. "Great. Apparently they've know possibly longer than we have."

Summer grins, "that doesn't surprise me."

"And he thinks Seth will get over us being together."

Summer takes one hand off the steering wheel and slips it into Ryan's, "good. Because I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position with Seth."

Ryan laces his fingers through Summer's, "let me worry about mine and Seth's relationship, okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

I know it's short guys but I was dying to get this chapter out cause it's chock full of Summer/Ryan fluffiness....oh and check out the story I am co-writing, it's OC & OTH here's the and if that doesn't work it's called Title and Registration and it's under OTH...

* * *

"You know, Lei Mei and Fai are going to be here in fifteen minutes to start cooking," Summer points out breathlessly as Ryan places a ring of gentle kisses around her collar bone.

"I told them to let themselves in," Ryan responds with a grin.

"I'm not going to have them cooking in the kitchen while we make out," Summer insists, sitting up.

"That's not why I told them to let themselves in," Ryan states sitting up on the bed as well.

Summer bites her lip, suddenly nervous, "then why?"

"I just wanted to tell you something," Ryan appears nervous as well and that does nothing for Summer's nerves.

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I think you're amazing." Once Ryan has the words out he looks calmer.

But the words have had the opposite effect on Summer, who's heart has suddenly started to pound wildly, "what?"

"I was watching you during class today, so by the way I'm gonna needs some help with the work, and it just made me realize how amazing you are."

"Ryan..." Summer's eyes are suddenly swimming with tears.

Ryan gently brushes the tears off of Summer's cheeks, "I don't think you realize how amazing you are. And that's because no one has ever told you. You put up this ditzy and shallow front but I see you."

"And what do you see?" Summer asks as her voice shakes.

"I see this person who's not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside too, I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. You're funny, and your smarter than I think you'd like anyone to know, even me, and you got me to go ice skating and to give an entire speech. You make me not only a completely different person, but a complete person and I think I'm falling madly and completely in love with you and I wanted you to know that."

"Ryan I..."

"Let's not talking about it anymore," Ryan interrupts whatever Summer was going to say. "Fai and Lei Mei are going to be here soon, we shouldn't make them wait."

"Ryan," Summer grabs Ryan's hand as he moves off of the bed.

But he uses this to his advantage and pulls Summer to her feet, "come on."

* * *

"It smells amazing in here," Kirsten declares when she walks into the kitchen to find everyone hard at work at separate jobs in the kitchen.

"Thanks Kirsten," Ryan looks up from the chicken he is rolling in batter. "Kirsten these are our friends, Fai and Lei Mei. Guys, this is Kirsten Cohen."

"Is so good to finally meet you," Kirsten grins brightly as they are introduced. "Sandy and I have heard a lot about you."

"Thanks so much for letting us do this here," Lei Mei states. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Kirsten smiles. "I'm going to go change and then I thought I'd see if there was anything I could help you guys with?"

Ryan and Summer's eyes go wide, "thanks anyway Kirsten." Summer states, "but we are really supposed to do it all ourselves. Besides you letting us use your house is plenty."

"I didn't mean cooking," Kirsten rolls here eyes and then explains to Fai and Lei Mei. "My family won't let me in the kitchen, they think I'm completely incapable of any for of cooking."

"Not incapable," Sandy states as he walks into the kitchen, "just...um...well...unable...."

Kirsten mock glares at Sandy, "that's the same thing."

"We should get changed," Sandy changes the topic quickly. "And don't worry I'll be sure to keep her out of the kitchen."

"Thanks Mr. Cohen," Summer offers a small smile.

"So you guys are set?" Sandy question, "you don't need anything?"

"We're fine, Sandy," Ryan nods. "Thanks."

Once the Cohen's have left the kitchen Summer pulls the last egg roll out of the deep fryer and asks, "do you guys mind if Ryan and I step outside quick? We need to talk."

"Sure," Lei Mei nods. "Everything is set here."

Once they've stepped outside Summer glares at Ryan, "what the hell is your problem?"

"The tings I said earlier...I totally bombarded you with things that I don't think either one of us is ready for."

"You just shut me up, didn't even give me a chance to respond. You just automatically assumed I was freaked."

"Weren't you?" Ryan asks pointedly.

"Well, yeah," Summer admits, "but..."

"Well see then..."

"Would you shut the hell up?" Summer snaps. "God, what the hell happened to good ol' laconic Ryan Atwood, who could hardly string a sentence together let alone interrupt be every time I try to say something? Just shut the hell up for a minute, okay.

Ryan nods, "okay."

"Yeah, you freaked me out. Because no one has ever said anything like that to me before, but then you didn't give me time to say anything. Ryan, I feel the same way. In just a couple weeks you have managed to turn my world upside down, and yeah, it scares the hell out of me." Summer gently places a hand on Ryan's cheek, "I like this place we're in. And I like who I am when I'm with you. And isn't that what love's about anyway?"

Ryan nods, "yeah I guess so. I guess I just don't know anything about this..."

Summer wraps her arms around Ryan's neck, "what being in love?"

"Yeah, I've never actually been in love, and God knows my parents never showed any signs of love."

"Yeah, me either, to both of them I guess." Summer responds.

"But..."

"I've said the words before," Summer amends. "But I've never felt like this before, this way that you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, no one's ever made me feel like that before. Not my parents, not other guys, just you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A.N. this chapter has a bit of language in it...Oh and for those are you who are reading the story I am co-writing Title and Registration the next chapter should be out soon. And if you're not reading it, shame on you (just kidding) but it's a great (in my and my co-authors opinion) OC and One Tree Hill crossover...It's posted under EmoStarlette's name and in the OTH category, check it out!

* * *

"We did it," Summer sighs as she carries the last plate into the kitchen, their teacher had just left and the kids couldn't be more happy with the end result. Leaning against the counter she sighs, "lao shi Meng is so hard to read though, the entire dinner I thought she hated it. I can't believe we got A's on our final..."

"Well, believe it, we rocked tonight," Lei Mei states, "and our parents really hit it off. Which is kind of weird, but cool too."

The group sets to work on cleaning up the disaster that covers the kitchen, "hey!" Lei Mei exclaims while helping Ryan with dishes, a bubble landing on the shoulder of her blouse and in retaliation she brushes two handfuls of bubbles at him.

Lei Mei doubles over in laughter at the expression on Ryan's face. "Oh yeah?" Ryan asks pulling the sprayer cord up and facing it toward Lei Mei.

"You wouldn't," Lei Mei laughs. The two, at a stand off, completely miss the sound of Summer's phone ringing, but they do notice when she slips out into the back patio and doesn't return until Fai and Lei Mei leave an hour later.

Once they've gone Ryan slips onto the back patio and finds Summer sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet crossed. "What's going on?" Ryan asks sitting next to her.

"My mom called," Summer's voice is hoarse when she responds.

"Your mom," Ryan echoes. "What did she want?"

Completely taking Ryan by surprise Summer stands up in seconds she has leapt into the water, clothing and all. "Summer!" Ryan calls just as her dark head pops up to the surface.

"Jump in!" Summer invites treading water, "the temperature is great."

"Ryan?" Kirsten calls and Ryan turns quickly to face her. "Where's Summer?"

Summer rests her arms on the side of the pool, "here I am Kirsten."

"Oh, you guys planning on swimming?" Kirsten asks.

Ryan shrugs, "I guess."

"Well, have fun. Jimmy Cooper called, he wants us to have drinks with him and Hailey, so we'll be late."

"Have fun!" Summer calls and once she had left the patio area Summer again turns her attention to getting Ryan in the water, "come on Ryan, just jump in, it's great."

"Summer..."

"Ryan, please." The teasing quality has left Summer's voice and been replaced by a sad request.

With a sigh Ryan pulls his shirt of his head and dives into the water and as soon as Ryan's head is above water Summer pounces on him, attempting to force him back underwater. Finding footing underneath him Ryan grabs Summer's wrists, "Summer, don't do this."

Summer pulls her arms out of Ryan's grasp and around his neck, giggles and innocently asks, "do what?"

"Whatever your mom called about has you upset, and you're trying to shut me out. I'm not going to let you." Ryan stares into Summer's dark eyes, "don't shut me out Summer. Talk to me."

Summer glares at Ryan and quickly pulls away from Ryan, "fuck you Ryan, what do you know about it?"

"I know that before you turned twelve she left. I know that her calling you has thrown you for a loop. And I know it's easier for you to shut me out than to talk to me about it. But I'm not letting you shut me out."

"Who asked you, Ryan?" Summer turns away from him and holding her mini denim skirt up Summer causes a scene that would be funny if it wasn't so serious.

Following Summer out of the pool, with the resistance of his shorts slowing him down more than Summer's skirt had Summer is already headed for the entrance to the house without a look back towards Ryan. "Summer!" Ryan calls jogging towards her.

"Ryan," Summer voice is soft and when she turns to face Ryan he can see the tears shimmering in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, please, not right now. For right now I just want it all to go away."

"Shh," Ryan whispers as he pulls Summer, shivering, to him. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it. Come on, let's get some dry clothes and we'll watch TV or something, okay?" Summer nods against him and allows herself to be led into the pool house.

* * *

"So, am I the height of fashion?" Summer asks coming out in a blue t-shirt tied at the side and a pair of boxers that rides low on her hips.

"Always," Ryan nods as Summer crawls on the bed and cuddles up next to him.

"What are we watching?"

"Old _Who's Line_ reruns," Ryan shrugs, "not a whole lot on. Lei Mei called while you were in the shower, she wanted to know if you were okay, and if you needed anything. I told her you'd call her in the morning."

"Thanks," Summer whispers feigning intense interest in the Weird Newscaster skit.

"You know you've been staring at me for exactly seven minutes, right?" Summer asks finally turning her attention away from the television and focusing on Ryan.

"Sorry," Ryan apologizes this time and looks away.

With a sigh Summer picks up the remote and shuts the TV off, "so..." Summer takes a deep breath, "I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone before, not Seth, not even Marissa." Refusing to make eye contact with Ryan she rests her head on his chest as she begins to speak, "it was three weeks after my 11th birthday that my dad sat me down and told me that my mom was going to move away from us, out of California, to the other side of the country. I was devastated and I spent the next four days, while the movers packed, begging my mom not to leave. And when she made it blatantly clear that nothing would keep her in California I changed request. I spend the entire night the day before she was supposed to leave asking her to take me with her, I told her I would give up everything I had. My friends, the school I loved, my skating, my dad, _anything_ just to be with her."

Summer stops for a minute, takes a shaky breath and Ryan can feel the tears begin to wet his wife beater, gently Ryan places a kiss on the top of Summer's head encouraging her to continue. With a sniff she does, "it didn't matter. I stopped crying the instant she told me that she didn't want me to come with her, with just those simple words my entire world changed. I shut down and I shut her out of my life, and then suddenly she appears out of nowhere and she wants to have lunch with me tomorrow. And yet somehow, after all that I still want her approval so I said yes."

Ryan wraps his arms tightly around Summer, offering any kind of support he can, "I'll go with you, if you want."

Summer makes eye contact for the first time in nearly five minutes, "really?"

Ryan nods, "if you want."

Summer nods, "I do."

"Then it's settled, you're having lunch with your mom tomorrow, and I'll be right there."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Ryan was nervous, that much was true. He'd never done this whole, meet the parents thing. He'd grown up with Theresa, her mother had been like his own mother, no introduction necessary, he'd been welcomed into the family with open arms. Julie Cooper knew him before he started dating her daughter as well, but she hated even the idea of him. But this was completely different, and it scared the hell out of him, but he didn't let it show. Summer's silence, followed by pointless babble followed by more silence was more than enough proof that she was beyond nervous and she didn't need to know that he was nervous too.

"You ready to go in?" Ryan shuts the car off and glances over at Summer.

"I-I...I don't think so." Summer responds. "I don't think I can do this."

Ryan grabs her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, "I know you can." Ryan responds, "and I'm going to be right there. And if things go badly we'll leave."

"Zhongwen yijie ke."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Ryan, we are still in Chinese class. It means Chinese class."

"I know what it means," Ryan responds, "but why did you say it?"

"It's our codeword." Summer states simply, "if I want to leave I'll say it."

Ryan nods in understanding, "now that we have a codeword are you ready to go?"

Summer shakes her head, "no. But I don't want to be late, I don't want her to find any fault in me. Do I look okay."

Ryan takes in her red sundress clad body, he didn't think she could look sexier, "you look beautiful."

"And my hair?" Summer stares critically in the passenger mirror.

Ryan leans across the space between them and kisses her, "you look amazing."

Once they're out of the car Ryan takes Summer's hand, "what if this is pointless? I mean, what if after this she disappears again?"

Ryan squeezes Summer's hand, "it's been a long time since you've seen her. People change, you have to give her a second chance, and if she's exactly how you're afraid she'll be then write her off. But don't writer her off until she's proven herself guilty."

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not," Ryan assures, "bit life goes on and it gets easier to let the people who've let you down go."

Both fall silent as they walk into the ritzy restaurant, "Summer?" An older looking version of Summer is standing just in the entrance.

Summer grip tights on Ryan's hand as she gives a shy smile, "hi Mom."

The woman steps forward and gives Summer a tentative hug, "I'm so glad you came."

Summer's grip tightens again and Ryan is struck by Summer's strength as he loses feeling in his fingers, "Um, this is my boyfriend Ryan Atwood. Ryan this is my mom, Melanie."

"It's nice to meet you," Ryan extends his free hand to shake.

Melanie smiles at him, "I'm glad you could join us." As they are ushered to their seats she comments, "Atwood, there weren't any Atwood's in Newport when I left. You're family must have moved here in the last couple of years."

"Actually he's Kirsten and Sandy Cohen's adopted son."

Melanie nods, "that sounds like something Kirsten would do. I have a lot of respect for Kirsten, she lived her own life, married Sandy for love and didn't give a damn what her father thought. I should have taken a page out of her book years ago." Melanie turns her attention to Summer, "so tell me all about you. Are you still friends with Jimmy Cooper's daughter?"

"Yeah," Summer nods.

"Is he still married to that tramp Julie?"

Summer shakes her head and her grip on Ryan's hand loosens, "she's actually married to Caleb Nichol."

Melanie laughs, "I always knew she was a gold-digger."

A silence lapses over the trio and Summer's grip tightens on Ryan's hand again, "why are you here?"

Melanie doesn't even look mildly surprised at Summer's outright question, "I found out last week that I am pregnant. Since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Me?" By this point Ryan has lost all feeling in his hand.

"I can't stand the thought of bringing another child into the world knowing that I've failed my daughter."

"Mom..." Summer's lip trembles.

"I know I've been a horrible mother, I wasn't there for you growing up, when you needed me most. But I'd like to be there for you now, I'd like for us to try to rebuild out relationship. Once upon a time we were close."

"Zhong..."

As the words begin to leave Summer's mouth Ryan kiss her quickly and as he moves away he whispers, "I know you can do this."

Melanie watches this exchange silently and as they pull apart adds, "you don't have to decide now. Just think about it, okay? I'll go, I don't want you to feel pressured. Don't worry about anything, the meal is already paid for." Summer nods silently and then Melanie turns to Ryan, "I'm so glad to have met you. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." With her words Melanie places a business card on the table and walks away.

Ryan removes his hand from Summer's grasp and he pulls her to him, "you were great. Now it's all up to you, you can do whatever you want. But, just hang on a second, okay? I'll be back."

"Melanie!" Ryan calls once he has stepped out into the bright parking lot.

"Ryan, is something wrong?" Melanie's expression is sad.

Ryan shakes his head, "no. I just wanted to tell you that the fact that you tried means something. I don't know what summer will choose to do, but just the fact that you tried proves that you're not a failure."

"Thank you, Ryan," Melanie gives a small smile.

"Mom!"

Ryan and Melanie turn to find Summer jogging toward them and Melanie stares at her daughter surprised, "Summer?"

Ryan wraps an arm around Summer's waist as she states, "okay. I'd be open to getting to know each other again. I'm not promising anything though."

"Great," Melanie smile.

"You know, why don't you two stay and catch up?" Ryan suggests, "is that okay?"

Summer's eyes lock on Ryan's, "yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

Ryan kisses Summer's forehead, "I'll see you later."

As Ryan slides into the driver's seat of the Range Rover his cell phone rings, "hello?"

"Hey, Ryan, it's Lei Mei. Is everything okay with Summer, she's not answering her cell phone so I was kind fo worried."

"She's fine, it was some family stuff, but I think she's fine."

"Good, is she with you?"

"No."

"Great, so, listen her birthday is coming up, right?"

"In a couple of weeks, yeah."

"So I thought we could have a party for her, not a Newport-type party by any means. Just a couple of us."

"Sounds great."

"Think we could have it at your place?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Great, I can order food and make a cake and Fai is working on the entertainment."

"What is it?"

"Oh, a surprise. So," Lei Mei changes the subject, "are you guys doing anything tonight?"

Ryan sighs, "a Newport party I'm expected to be at until at least nine."

"You guys want to do something afterwards? Jason is back in town, I thought we could all do something. We need a break from wedding details."

"We can meet at Mickey's at 9:30," Ryan suggests.

"Great," Ryan's call waiting beeps in over half of Lei Mei's statement.

"I've got someone on the other line, so I'll see you at 9:30." Ryan switches to the other line, "hello?"

"Ryan?"

Ryan nearly pulls forward into the car parked in front of him at the voice on the other line, "Marissa?"

"Yeah, hey."

Ryan pulls the phone away from his ear and not recognizing the number asks, "where are you calling me from?"

"Uh, my dad's. I have a day pass and he said you were back in town. I thought maybe we could get together, maybe catch up?"

Ryan takes a deep breath unsure of how to respond, "Marissa I..."

"If you're busy it's okay. It's just that my dad has some stuff he has to take care of and I can't get a hold of Sum. I thought maybe we could talk."

Ryan slowly lets the air out of his lungs, "sure. Do you want to get some lunch? I haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah, that would be great. Um can you come get me? I lost my licence."

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minnutes.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey guys, I know it's short but I couldn't resist ending here...don't hate me! Oh and I think I might actually be wrapping it up! Which will give me time to focus on my new Anna/Ryan story!

* * *

"You look good," Marissa states after a quiet car ride.

"So do you," Ryan responds as they slide into a booth at the Crab Shack.

"I, uh, heard about Theresa, I'm sorry."

Ryan nods and turns his attention to the menu he already has memorized from his days of working at the Crab Shack. "So," Ryan switches topics, "how's rehab?"

"Good. They've helped me to realize I have a problem and that I need to wait out the rest of my treatment. But I'll be out in time for school to start again. In the group they make us go to everyday we talk about the people we've hurt. You come up a lot for me."

"Marissa..."

"Hang on a second, please. I just need to say all of this. You put up with me doing a lot of stupid things. You shouldn't have had to deal with any of my crap and I'm so sorry for that, and I know it's a lot to expect for you to want to try again and even consider forgiving me...It's just, rehab teaches us a lot about purging the bead things out of your life but also as important is making sure the good things are still a part of your life. Ryan, you're one of the best things in my life and I hope we can start over again, I don't expect it. I know I screwed up royally and if you can't forgive me I totally understand."

At the end of Marissa's speech Ryan states, "Marissa, I forgave you a long time ago."

Marissa looks relieved, "so maybe when school starts again we can try to have a normal relationship?"

"Marissa...we...that's...I mean..."

"It's a long way off and who knows what will happen between now and then."

Ryan nods, "yeah."

* * *

The lunch had been uneventful, Ryan wasn't sure what he had expected from it but the actual events had not been it. Marissa had changed that much was obvious, maybe part of Ryan had expected her to throw herself at him, but she hadn't with her simple words that no one knew what the future held she had dropped the subject of them getting back together. They'd skirted around the topics of their lives, Marissa didn't talk much more about rehab and Ryan didn't mention Chinese class or Summer and spent the entire meal making small talk. 

When the meal was over Ryan dropped Marissa back off at Jimmy's and headed back to the pool house to find Summer asleep on his bed. With a yawn Ryan realizes he hadn't slept much the night before, Summer had stayed late and then she called, obviously nervous about seeing her mom but talking about anything but. Crawling on the bed Ryan manages to fall asleep without another thought.

When Ryan wakes up nearly an hour later Summer's weight on his chest confuses his momentarily, his movements must have woken Summer because she groans and moves closer to him. Leaning over Ryan whispers into Summer's ear, "wake up Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm no Sleeping Beauty, she got a kiss apparently I get up a wake-up call." Ryan catches Summer's mouth with his and givers her a long kiss, "I wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday." Yawning Summer asks, "what time is it?"

Ryan rolls over and glances at the clock, "almost 4:30."

"I should get up and go get ready for the party tonight, but I'm way to comfortable right here."

"Lei Mei wants to meet us at Mickey's at 9:30."

"Sounds fun," Summer murmurs.

"So," Ryan isn't sure how Summer will react to hearing that he had lunch with Marissa. With a deep breath Ryan comes out with it, "I had lunch with Marissa today."

"You had lunch with Coop?" Summer sits up and stares at Ryan.

"Yeah, she called before I even left the parking lot."

"Is she out of rehab?"

"She just had a day pass, we had lunch and she was going to hang out with her dad for the rest of the day."

"Is she coming tonight?"

Ryan shakes his head, "She has to be back at the clinic by five."

"How is she?"

"Better than I've ever seen her, she realizes she has a problem and that she needs the help the clinic has to offer."

Summer looks relieved, "really? Good I've been really worried about her." Summer catches Ryan's eyes and taking a breath she asks, "did you tell her about us?"

Ryan shakes his, "I didn't. I figured it was one of the things you'd want to tell her."

Summer nods, "kinda is." With a sigh Summer snuggles closer to Ryan and asks, "so what about tonight?"

"We'll go to the party and then meet Lei Mei and everyone at 9:30."

"No, I mean the actual party. Are we coming out to all of Newport?"

"You make it sound like we're a gay couple coming out of the closet."

"Ryan, I'm serious."

"I know," Ryan shifts, uncomfortable with the subject.

Summer moves way from Ryan and sits cross-legged in front of Ryan, "I was kind of thinking we should make it so obvious." Summer lets out a long breath, "it's not because I don't want people to know...it's just...I don't want Seth and Marissa to find out from someone else. Because that would suck. And this is already going to be a sucky situation."

Tears swim in Summer's eyes when she states, "Marissa has been my best friend for most of my life and we've been there for each other through a lot, and I hate the thought of hurting her. And I hate the thought of your and Seth's relationship being hurt because of this...because you guys are family and..."

Summer moves quickly off of the bed, "you don't even have to say anything to that. I'm going to go get ready. You know, it takes a lot to look great. So, uh, I'll see you later. You know at the party..."

"Summer..."

"Ryan," Summer takes a shaky breath, "really. It's okay. It's just been a really emotional 24 hours I just need to kind of pull myself together." She leans and lightly kiss Ryan, "I'll see you at the party."

"Summer..."

"Ryan, please."

"I was just going to say, you don't have a car here."

Summer bites her lip, "right."

"I can take you home."

"I just really need to be alone Ryan, I'll call a cab."

With a sigh Ryan tosses his keys at Summer, "you can borrow the car."

Summer offers a small smile, "thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A.N. Yay an update! I'm sorry, I suck, I know...I'm sure you can see I've posted about a million stories, plus started and finished a co-written One Tree Hill/OC Crossover in the time since I've updated but I'm working on it...this story is hard...but I'm hoping to end it soon so here goes this chapter...

* * *

Ryan searches the crowded party for any sign of Summer, he'd explained to Sandy and Kirsten why the car was missing, or rather a simplified version of the truth. Summer was stressed out and she'd needed some space...alone. Ryan knew that there was more than the stress that had caused her to bolt. He also knew that Sandy and Kirsten k new the root of the problem as well. Ryan couldn't say they were in an ideal situation. They were their best friends exes. Exes of relationships that had never officially ended but weren't together either. No, the situation sucked from any angle you looked at it.

Just as Ryan is convinced that Summer won't be showing up she walks onto the patio in a clingy black dress, she offers him a small smile from across the patio and gestures to the pool house. "Hey," she greets softly before they slip unnoticed into the pool house.

"You okay?" Ryan asks.

Summer nods, "I'm better. It's just that it's been easy to forget about Seth and Marissa, we've been having so much fun this summer that I forget that we don't just have a typical, simple, relationship."

"Do those actually exist in Newport?" Ryan jokes, but then turns serious. "What do you want to do?"

"Right now I want it all to be about us, call me selfish," Summer bites her lip. "I don't want to parade us around, I just, I like things the way they are right now. When Seth and Marissa get home then we'll tell them and make it official, but can't things stay the same for another month?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ryan nods gently kissing Summer. "We should get back out there though."

They no more then stepped foot out of the pool house when Summer's cell phone rings, glancing at the caller ID she wears a puzzled expression, "it's my house." Flipping the phone open she says, "hello? You're home?" Summer's expression changes from puzzled to excited, "no, I'm at the Cohen's for a party. Is everything okay? Okay, yeah, of course."

"You're dad home?" Ryan guesses.

Summer nods, "and he wants me to come home right away. I'm sorry. But I'll try to meet up with you guys at Mickey's at 9:30, okay."

"Sure," Ryan nods and then adds, "I'd kiss you but..."

Summer grins, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"Hey guys," Ryan greets Fai, Lei Mei and Jason.

"Hey," everyone returns the greeting but after taking in that Summer isn't with Ryan, Lei Mei asks, "where's Summer?"

"Her dad's finally back in the country and he wanted her to come home," Ryan states as he slides into the booth. "But she said she'd try to meet us here."

"Well then, this gives us the perfect opportunity to talk about her party," Lei Mei grins.

Ryan nods, "we could have it at my place, the Cohen's wouldn't care."

"That sounds great," Fai nods. "We figured we could just do a movie night, get tons of food to eat and just veg. Plus Lei Mei makes an awesome chocolate cake."

"Sounds great we can..."

"Summer!" Lei Mei's startled words statement cuts Ryan off.

Ryan turns quickly taking in Summer's very somber appearance he jumps to his feet, "what's wrong?"

"My dad and the step-monster are getting a divorce. Good news, right, no more evil step-monster."

Ryan kisses Summer, knowing that her words are not what she's actually feeling, "do you want to go? We could go back to my house?" He whispers.

Summer shakes her head, "I want to stay."

They both settle bad into the booth, Summer cuddled up to Ryan with her head resting on his shoulder. "So Summer," Lei Mei addresses her as soon as they settle, "you know how you are coming to my wedding in a week and a half?"

Summer nods, "of course."

"Well, how would you like to be there in a bridesmaid's capacity?"

Summer lifts her head, "what?"'

"I know it's really, really, short notice, but my friend Miriam's grandfather died and she had to fly to London for the funereal. And if I'd known you sooner I would have asked you anyway."

"Really?"

"You don't have to if you'd be uncomfortable."

"No," Summer shakes her head, "I'd love to."

Lei Mei grins, "great. The dress..."

Jason gently places a hand over Lei Mei's, "I thought we were taking a wedding break?"

Lei Mei grins sheepishly, "right." Then to Summer she adds, "we'll talk later."

* * *

"So what's going through your head right now?" Ryan asks, he and Summer were cuddled on the couch in the den after watching a movie and hadn't yet discussed her father's impending divorce.

"That I don't want to go home," Summer sighs. "I know it's stupid, me being upset about my dad and Lynne getting divorced...I complain about Lynne all the time but...I dunno, even though it's never been a normal family it's still as close to normal as it's been in years. And all this really means is my dad has found someone who interests him more than Lynne so I've got to adjust to a new woman and then they'll get married and we'll move into a new house.

"And the funny thing is, since my mom left I thought I had the steady home life. But no, she's got a normal job, she's a teacher and her husband is a teacher and they're having a baby and it's going to be just perfect. I never thought my mom would have that kind of a life, she was always to all over the place, who would have thought she'd have what I want?"

"And living with her isn't an option?" Ryan asks.

Summer looks up at Ryan, "she lives in North Carolina, do you want me to move to North Carolina."

"Not particularly, but if you'd be happier..." Ryan trails.

"I wouldn't, I couldn't live there," Summer shakes her head. "I'd rather put up with all of this crap then be the "new girl"."

"I wish there was something I could do," Ryan murmurs.

"There's not, I'll adjust." Summer promises, "but every time this happens it reminds me that I'm not going to raise my kids in Newport."

"Really?" Ryan is surprised by this, but he shouldn't be, every time the things he has Summer figured out she reveals something new about herself. "Why not, I always thought you loved Newport."

"I do love Newport, but it's the only thing I've ever known. I want kids to have normal lives, not grow up with all the drama we've had to put up with."

"There's drama everywhere," Ryan points out.

"I know, but I'm talking about all the drama that surrounds money and esteem...always being in the limelight and having to be someone you're not." Summer shivers and Ryan tightens his hold on her, "I grew up in this life and that's why I love it. But I hate it at the same time, and if I could do it all over again and have a choice I wouldn't want to be raised here."

"You amaze me," Ryan whispers.

"I know," Summer responds with a small smile and a kiss. "I should go. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

Ryan nods, "tomorrow."

* * *

A.N. Hey! It's actually a sweet non-cliff hanger-y chapter! Isn't that amazing...I didn't even know I could write those! Anyway I only see three more chapters in the future, the next one being Lei Mei's wedding stuff, then Summer's birthday and then one final chapter to end this sweet little (long) story! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A.N. I have to take a brief minute to thank all my reviews for sticking with me! Love you guys! And a special thanks to Latisha C for going back and reviewing all the chapters! That's so sweet, thanks!

* * *

"Come on sleepy-head get out of bed," Summer's words draw Ryan out of a slight hung-over sleep.

"Go away," Ryan murmurs, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Nope, get up," Summer pulls the pillow off of Ryan's head.

"You are much to cheerful for someone at a bachelorette party last night," Ryan pulls his arm over his eyes to protect them from the sunlight.

"I didn't have that much to drink last night." Summer laughs, "which means I, apparently, am the smarter one in this couple."

"If you were smarter you wouldn't be waking me up at 7:30 in the morning, when you don't have to be anywhere until almost noon." Ryan mumbles, "your hair appointment is at noon right?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep I'm so excited for Lei Mei and Jason," Summer responds. "So I thought we could go to breakfast."

"Later," and in a quicker motion then Summer thought Ryan was capable of, Ryan pulls Summer down onto the bed with him. "Now I'm sleeping."

In the comfort of Ryan's arms are Summer quickly drifts into a easy sleep, something she'd been unable to do just four hours ago. The sound of someone clearing their throat wakes both of them up several hours later and sends both of them scrambling out of bed at the sight of Kirsten and Sandy standing over them.

"Oh my God," Summer bites her lip. "This isn't..."

"Summer," Kirsten interrupts, "maybe you should go."

"Yeah, gone." Summer nods quickly hurrying out of the pool house.

"Ryan we should talk," Sandy states.

"We're not having sex," Ryan states quickly. "If that's what you're thinking...she just came over and we fell back asleep."

"Ryan while we do realize that you've had sex..." Kirsten begins.

"Summer and I aren't having sex," Ryan repeats.

"Yet." Kirsten adds.

"We haven't even started talking about it. Besides don't you think I learned from everything that happened with Theresa?"

"Well yes but.."

"If we do have sex," Ryan continues after interrupting Kirsten, "it won't be until we are responsible enough to deal with the results."

Kirsten and Sandy nod along with Ryan's words and Sandy grins, "I'm glad we had this talk." Once they are out of the pool house Sandy states, "I told you."

Kirsten mock glares at her husband, "shut up."

"Hello boyfriend," Summer greets cheerfully when she finds Ryan at their table at the reception after the pictures she'd been required for.

* * *

"You look amazing," Ryan responds, Summer's bridesmaid dress was a dark pink strapless, mid-thigh length dress.

Summer grins, "I'm thankfulness."

"Huh?"

"The rose colors, remember?" Summer asks.

Ryan nods, "got it."

Summer takes her seat next to Ryan as Lei Mei and Jason dance for the first time as husband and wife, "they look so happy." Summer comments before resting her head on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan laces his fingers with Summer's, "they _are _happy."

"I hope they stay happy," Summer whispers.

"Not every marriage ends in pain," Ryan states.

Summer gives Ryan a skeptical look, "look at my parents, your parents, Coops parents."

"Then there's the Cohens and the Brown's," Ryan points out.

"My list outweighs yours."

"When did _you _become the cynic?" Ryan asks.

Summer shrugs her bare shoulders as the D.J. interrupts to announces, "Lei Mei and Jason now invite any of you who are in love to join them on the dance floor."

Ryan stands and pulls a surprised Summer to her feet, "wha..."

Any comment Summer would have made dies when Ryan kisses her and then whispers, "come on."

Once they are on the dance floor Summer wraps her arms around Ryan's neck and when his arms encircle her waist she rests her head on his chest. With Ryan's arms around her Summer feels a security and contentment she'd never experienced before Ryan came along, any uncertainty she's been feeling about what will happen to them when Cohen and Coop return melts away in his arms. And in the security of Ryan's arms all thoughts of pain, divorce, separation and reintroductions are forgotten.

Glancing up at Ryan Summer realizes he's been staring right back at her, "I wish this could go on forever."

Ryan rests his forehead on Summer's, anything that came out of his mouth now was going to sound mushy-romantic and completely out of Ryan's character. "I'm not going anywhere Summer." It may have been uncharacteristic but since the of his relationship with Summer Ryan had been doing a lot of uncharacteristic things and he didn't really mind it.

"I know," Summer whispers, returning her cheek to rest on Ryan's chest, "neither am I."

* * *

A.N. I know it's short...I intended it to be longer but I've played with this chapter over and voer and I just can't seem to get anything that fits...I could write more to make it longer but then it would just be lame filler and that's lame and a waste of both my time and yours so...anyway I'm hoping ot get this story finished up before I leave for a two week trip to London which starts on the first of June so...hopefully the deadline will get me to finish the last two chapters, but in a week I leave for the beach for the week...Hmmm...anyway stick with me I'm almost done! Most of the chapter is practically written in my head. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

"Ryan, seriously," Summer repeats, "we don't have to make a big deal about my birthday. It's not a big deal, dinner and a movie would be fine."

"We're not making a huge deal out of your birthday," Ryan promises.

"We?" Summer arches an eyebrow, "who's this we?"

Ryan and Summer enter the Cohen's living room to reveal Lei Mei, Jason, Fai and Lisa sitting on the couch, "that's us." Lei Mei grins.

"Oh my God, you're back," Summer grins, "I thought you were on your honeymoon?" Summer quickly hugs the newly married couple individually.

"We lied," Jason grins, "we got back a couple days ago but Lei Mei wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"That's so sweet!" Summer grins, "so how was China?"

"It was beautiful. Plus getting back in touch with my history to start my future," Lei Mei nods, "we're going back as soon as we can."

Fai rolls his eyes at his sister, "Lei Mei can see symbolism in anything."

"I'm so glad you're back, I missed you," Summer hugs Lei Mei again. "Hanging out with your brother and Ryan is just way to much guy-ness for me. If _Lisa_ hadn't been on vacation..."

Lisa grins and shrugs, "sorry."

Summer laughs, suddenly hit with what a different group she'd been hanging out with this summer. "So," Ryan interrupts Summer's thoughts, "we just thought we'd hang out for the night. Watch movies and eat, Lei Mei made a great cake."

Summer smiles brightly, "sounds like the perfect birthday plans."

"Can we do presents first?" Lei Mei asks.

"No disagreement on my part," Summer giggles, settling herself onto a chair.

"Okay," Lei Mei hands Summer a brightly wrapped gift, "ours is directly from China."

Summer tears into the box and opens it and quickly pulls out a silk dress, "it's beautiful," Summer whispers standing up and holding the dress to herself. It's a white silk Chinese style dress with light pink flowers stitched into it, falling ankle length with two knee length slits.

"You like it?" Lei Mei asks.

Summer nods quickly, "I can't wait to get the opportunity to wear it."

"Mine next, I guess," Ryan is uncomfortable as he hands Summer a box. Summer accepts the gift quickly and opening it up she stares at the bracelet inside as Ryan explains, "all the charms represent something about this summer."

Summer gently runs her fingers over the six small charms on the bracelet, tears shimmering in her eyes, "it's...wow...Ryan thanks." Summer wraps her arms tightly around Ryan's neck and he holds her close for a moment.

"Okay, enough of this mushy crap," Fai interrupts, "time for my present. Everyone get yourself settled in, because this is the best movie you'll ever see."

"What is it?" Summer asks suspiciously when Lei Mei giggles.

"You'll see," Fai responds settling onto the couch next to Lisa and presses play.

"Ryan Atwood I'm going to kill you." Summer's screech is heard before the picture of Summer struggling to untangle herself in a sleeping bag.

The scene changes to one that is surrounded by trees and Mr. Brown narrating in the background.

"The kids have been off doing their own thing for awhile now, so we're checking up on them...to find out what they're up to and then use the video tape to blackmail them." The camera moves around a bit until it's focuses on Summer and Lei Mei in the water.

"You guys are such babies!" Summer calls out from the water. "It's not that bad, really."

"Feel free to die of hypothermia," Fai responds, "but I'd prefer to not have any of my body parts frozen off thanks."

"Well I think," suddenly Summer doubles over in pain, "ow. Ow. Seriously ow."

"What's wrong?" Ryan asks.

"Cramps," Summer mumbles through pain, "help me out, please?"

Ryan nods and kneeling by the river he extends his hand out for Summer to use, but he underestimates her strength and it only takes one quick pull from Summer to land him the water. Within 10 seconds Ryan's head pops above the water, "I can't believe you did that."

Summer laughs, "payback's a bitch." The words aren't out of Summer's mouth more then three seconds before Ryan pushes her under the water and a water war erupts.

"I can't believe you actually have that on tape," Summer laughs.

"On DVD," Fai states, "it'll last longer." Fai's voice takes on an infomercial quality as he says, "but wait! There's more!"

The camera fades out and then fades back and there's not a lot of noise that can be heard over the sound of the skating rink but the camera is focused on Ryan pulling Summer down onto the ice. The words, "payback's a bitch" can be heard softly over the noise.

Summer slips her hand into Ryan's and snuggles closer as the rest of the scene pans out. _Within seconds the camera catches Ryan and Summer's first kiss, _and Ryan and Summer can't help but face each other and kiss gently.

Once the camera fades out and then fades back so that it opens on Fai, "so we just finished making ice cream, in little tin coffee cans. Kind of feel like we're in grade school again, but we had nothing better to do." Fai focuses the camera on Summer who is alone in the Brown kitchen, "hey Summer where is everybody?"

"Ryan ran to the car," Summer shrugs, "don't know where everyone else went."

"So how's your ice cream?"

"Let's find out," Summer replies grabbing a spoon and opening her container. Once she tastes her ice cream she makes a face and putting her finger to her lips she says, "shh." Quickly she tastes Ryan's and then quickly switches the lid with her name on it for the lid with Ryan's name on it she steps away from both of them as Ryan and Lisa come into the room laughing about someone.

Fai's laugh can only be heard on the camera, "do you have to video tape us trying our ice cream?" Lisa questions.

"Yes," Fai retorts, "it's for a project."

"Mine great!" Summer chirps but then turns attention to Ryan, "how's yours."

Ryan makes a face much like Summer's earlier"it tastes like salt."

"Oh, poor baby," Summer's sympathy sounds read, "you can share with me."

"You switched out ice creams?" Ryan asks incredulously.

Summer grins and shrugs gently, "maybe." Then quickly she turns to Fai, laughing, "I can't believe you have that on tape."

Fai shrugs, "hey you made the choice to do it all on video tape."

Summer grabs a pillow and swings it in Fai's direction, "I am never trusting you with a video camera. And how did you get the video tape from our ice skating adventure."

"I am above theft," Fai promises holding his head up, pillow in hand which is throws hard at his sister. "Apparently Lei Mei's not though."

"I took it out of your video camera last month," Lei Mei grins mischievously, "and then replaced it a week and a half later, you had no idea."

"Oh my God," Summer laughs.

Fai pulls out the video camera from the side of the couch, "so that's all I have right now. But I thought I would get some footage from your party and we can add it on later." Before the words are even out of his mouth Fai has his video camera focused on Summer, "look it's the birthday girl. Happy birthday Summer, you may want to get some anti-aging cream...you're starting to show your age a bit around your eyes."

"Shut up," Summer snaps but then laughs.

"It's okay Summer, don't worry about it, your dad's like plastic surgeon right?" Fai asks, "just a little tuck here and you'll be looking better then..." At the expression on Summer's face Fai stops, "what, did I go to far?"

Fai turns around quickly, the camera still in his hands as it focuses on a curly headed teenager, "so, what Mom and Dad decided that to replace me they'd adopt a bunch more kids?"

"Seth..." Summer's words are hardly a whisper.

"That's our cue to leave," Lei Mei states.

Summer quickly grabs her hand, "no, stay, please." Summer glances at the immobile Ryan and stands, "you're...back..."

"Yeah," Seth looks uncomfortable, "for your birthday. Looks like there's a party going on here."

"Yeah, these are, uh, some friends from school." Summer wishes that Ryan would move or say something, but he doesn't.

"From Harbor?"

Summer shakes her head, "from our Chinese school."

"Chinese school? Guess I have a lot to get caught up on." Seth's eyes finally fall on his brother, "Ry, you're back."

Ryan finally moves, standing he nods, "yeah, I've actually been back for most of the summer."

"You guys have a lot to catch up on," Summer states, "we should go. Besides Kirsten and Sandy need to be called so that they know you're home. I'll catch up with Ry...you guys later."

"But I just got back, I wanted to see you on your birthday."

"I know..but...I've got to go, I'm sorry..." Summer's gaze lingers on Ryan for a minute before she rushes out of the Cohen's house.

A.N. Eeep...cliffhanger...but hang on because there's only one chapter left and it's practically written in my head! So the next chapter will hopefully be out by Monday because I go to the beach then for a week and won't have a computer...maybe it'll be done by tonight...or not...we'll see...but please review! I'd love to know how you guys think it'll end!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

A.N. Originally I planned on making this one very long final chapter. But seeing as how I leave for the beach for a week in the morning and I have a fairly lengthy chapter written now and a good ending place I decided I'll let you guys have something to tide you over until I get back, and I promise it should be done by then!

* * *

"Hey, Ryan," Seth walks into the kitchen, phone in hand. "It's that friend of yours, from that night."

Ryan sighs inwardly, _that _night. The night, three days before, when Seth had come home. "Thanks," Ryan nods taking the phone, "hey."

"Hey. So how are things?" Ryan hadn't spoken to Fai since he had taken Summer home _that_ night. "We were starting to think things exploded, or something, but Seth sounds okay."

Ryan glances at Seth, "no."

"No what? No things didn't explode? Or no Seth isn't okay?"

"No," Ryan replies simply.

"So that leaves c, no you didn't tell Seth."

"Yeah...no..." Ryan would have liked to discuss the situation but he'd spent any time in Seth's presence trying not to act guilty or suspicious, and disappearing to talk on the phone when Ryan rarely used the phone would definitely draw Seth's attention.

"Chicken shit," Fai mutters. "Have you and Summer at least figured out how or when to tell him?"

"Actually... " Ryan's not sure how to tell Fai that he hadn't so much as exchange a text message with Summer since _that_ night.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fai exclaims and there's the sound of Fai muffling the phone and then speaking.

"Ryan?" The phone has obviously been passed to Lei Mei.

"Hey, Lei Mei."

"So you haven't talked to her?"

"No," Ryan repeats the word for what must be the 10th time in the conversation.

Lei Mei sighs, "I wasn't calling her to give you guys space but I'll give her a call tonight."

"Thanks, tha'd be great."

"Oh, and Ryan, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"She loves you. I mean honest to God loves you. She looks at you like I look at Jason. You'll work through this."

"Thanks," Ryan says before they both hang up.

"So, Ryan," Seth had been hanging around the kitchen through the conversation. "Speaking of that party you guys had for Summer then night I came back."

"Speaking of?" Ryan asks, they hadn't talked about and Ryan was amazed Seth hadn't brought up the topic sooner.

"So you and Summer hung out while I was gone?" Seth asks, ignoring Ryan's comment.

"Yeah," Ryan had no intention of denying or lying about his and Summer's relationship - but he sure as hell wouldn't be bringing it up until he talked to Summer first. "A lot, I guess, we took a Chinese class together and hung out."

"So wha'd she say about me? I mean she had to have said something, right? What with the distance between us this summer."

"You mean with you disappearing this summer?" Ryan asks.

Seth nods, "well yeah. So?"

"Well you haven't really been the topic of conversation lately."

"So she's not royally pissed at me?" Seth asks relief edging his voice.

"No," Ryan shakes his head. "Last time we talked about you she was still pretty pissed."

"I'm going to have to do something pretty showy to prove how much I love her. Similar to the kissing booth last year, but something, something fresh." Seth sounds inspired then turns to Ryan, "do you have any ideas?"

Ryan balls his fists and shakes his head, "nope. Not a thing, sorry."

"I'll figure out something, 'cause we're like Mary Jane and Spiderman." Seth responds with an assured nod.

"Yeah, I guess."

"She's that mad?" Seth sighs, deflating. "I've got to think of something though."

"You could just give her time..." Ryan suggests.

"No," Seth shakes his head, "I've been gone all summer. I have to make up for lost time, not give her more. Besides, I have to think of something quick because she is going to be here in 15 minutes."

"Summer's coming here?" Ryan does nothing to hide his surprised at Seth's nod Ryan realizes he can't handle all of this right now. "I'll be in the pool house."

"Great," Seth nods. "I thought maybe we could grab something to eat, you know the three of us...neutral territory and a witness in case Summer decides she's mad enough to kill. She's got those rage blackouts you know."

"Yeah, sure." If Ryan had been in the right state of mind and not wracked with guilt he never would have agreed to the meal, but he knew Seth and in this knowledge he knew now that he'd agreed he would never be able to get out of it.

* * *

"Hey," Summer's greeting startles Ryan the minute he walks into the pool house and leaving Seth to prepare for lunch with Summer.

"Hey," Ryan quickly walks toward Summer and pulls her to him.

"I wanted to call," Summer whispers, "but..I don't know why I didn't."

"I could have called too," Ryan responds.

"We need to figure out how to tell Seth," Summer sighs.

"This is going to kill him," Ryan states recalling his conversation with Seth minutes ago.

"What are you saying, Ryan?" Summer pulls away from Ryan and her dark eyes lock on his light ones.

"Just that it's not going to be easy, he's going to be upset."

Summer bites her lip, "do you not want to tell him?"

"No," Ryan shakes his head, "because if we don't tell him we might as well break up. And I definitely don't want to do that, I just have to trust that Sandy's right and that Seth will get over it."

Summer nods, "so when should we tell him?"

Ryan shrugs, "might as well get it over with as soon as possible, so probably at lunch today. Before he comes up with an insane idea of how to win you back."

Summer nods, "I should sneak back around to the front of the house," Summer kisses Ryan lightly, "I'll see you in a minute."

* * *

"So Summer," Seth begins, as he sits at a table at the Crab Shack with Summer and Ryan. "I know you're probably pretty pissed off at me about the whole picking up and leaving thing."

"Cohen..." Summer interrupts, she felt bad enough without having to listen to whatever Seth's reasoning behind him leaving was. She was over being mad at him and now she just felt slightly guilty for dating Ryan and one glance at Ryan and she knows that his feelings are about 10 times worse.

"Just hear me out before you condemn me, please?" Seth request.

"Cohen..." Summer interrupts again before she, herself, is interrupted.

"Hi guys." And suddenly as if from some freakishly twisted nightmare that belongs to both Ryan and Summer, Marissa is standing there.

"C-coop?" Summer asks, jumping to her feet and automatically hugging her friend.

"Hey, look, Marissa's back," Seth observes candidly. "It's just like the old days."

"So what's going on?" Marissa asks taking a seat next to Summer.

"You know we were just talking about how Summer should forgive me for leaving this summer," Seth states.

"Oh," Marissa nods and turns to her best friend, "well, I think you should forgive him."

"I..." Summer trails shooting Ryan a panicked look, "zhongwen yijie ke."

Ryan's eyes search Summer's face and he wishes her could save her from all of this, but he doesn't know how to respond either. "English would be good for those of us who didn't spend the whole summer taking Chinese class."

"I...I have to go. I'm sorry, I realized that I have to meet with my Chinese teacher about a grade. We'll have to have lunch another time, I'm sorry." Her last words are directed at Ryan before she hurries out of the restaurant.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Summer," Ryan speaks to Summer's voice mail. "It's me, listen, maybe it would be better if we told them separately. So I was thinking maybe I'd tell Seth tonight and you could tell Marissa...maybe that'll be easier." Ryan sighs, "I don't know, just call me when you get this. It'll be okay."

When Ryan closes his cell phone he sighs again, the rest of lunch had been uncomfortable. Seth had been uncharacteristically silent and Marissa had chattered on not noticing that anything was wrong, while Rya had attempted to keep up with the conversation.

"Hey," Sandy sticks his head through Ryan's open door, "wanna talk?"

Ryan shrugs, "sure."

"So by Seth's prattle about winning Summer back I take it you haven't told him yet," Sandy comments.

Ryan shakes his head, "no. We haven't."

"Should I even assume you are?" Sandy questions.

Ryan runs a hand through his hair, "we are. We were going to tell Seth at lunch...but then Marissa showed up and Summer freaked out and took off."

"She re-thinking the relationship?" Sandy asks.

Ryan shrugs, "I don't know. Before lunch she wasn't. But I think it's harder for her to tell Marissa, part of her is still mad at Seth for being just like everyone else in her life."

Sandy nods, "that's understandable."

"But I'm going to tell Seth tonight to get it over with."

Sandy nods, "that's probably smart, before he hires a sky-writter to write his love for Summer in the air."

"I think I'll distract him until I can work up the nerve to tell him myself."

"Good luck," Sandy nods.

Ryan's about to follow Sandy out of the pool house when Ryan's cell phone ring, doubling back he picks up the phone after recognizing Summer's number. "Hey."

"Hi, I'm sorry to have disappeared on you. It all just got to be to much."

"I know, it's fine."

"I just left you."

"But hey, you remembered the codeword from when we had lunch with your mom, so I had some warning."

"Will you meet me for dinner?" Summer requests. "So we can have a simple meal before everything falls apart?"

"Of course." Ryan responds. "Do you want to pick the time and place?"

"Half an hour at Mickey's."

* * *

Ryan is late getting to Mickey's, Seth had insisted on bouncing ideas of Mission: Win Summer Back so insistently that Ryan had wanted to just scream to the truth to get Seth to shut up. Summer is already seated at a booth when Ryan gets there, "I'm sorry Seth was being, well, Seth."

"It's fine," Summer kisses Ryan when he slides next to her in the round booth.

"So I was going to tell Seth tonight," Ryan states.

"Actually, that's kind of why I called you."

"Why, you want to switch? You tell Seth and I'll take Marissa?"

"No," Summer shakes her head.

"Summer," Ryan stares at her, "what are you thinking?"

"Ryan, this isn't going to work. We were stupid to think it would."

"What?" Ryan asks, "they'll be okay. They'll understand eventually. Seth will be fine," Ryan assures.

Summer shakes her head, "you don't believe that."

Ryan sighs Summer understands him better then anyone else, "Summer I want to be with you."

"But I don't want to be with you," Summer's expression is blank.

"Summer, that's not true."

"It is," Summer nods, "I'm sorry, Ryan. This summer was amazing but..." Summer takes a long breath that shows Ryan she's trying to control her emotions. "We're way too different."

"You're scared to tell Seth and Marissa, I understand but we can make it through this. I know we can."

"Ryan don't make this harder, please." Summer's tone hardly changes, to most it would still sound even and calm, but Ryan can hear the plea in her voice.

"Summer, please just tell me what's going on."

"I've got to go." Summer stands and Ryan can see that she's having a hard time holding herself together and he watches helplessly as she hurries out of Mickey's.

* * *

The instant Lei Mei pulled open the door to her new house Summer burst into tears, "oh, sweetie. What happened?" She asks pulling Summer into the house.

"I broke up with him." Summer sobs.

"With Ryan?" Lei Mei asks completely taken aback at this statement.

Summer nods as Lei Mei leads her to the portion of the couch that doesn't have boxed piled on top, "just now. At Mickey's."

"But why?" Lei Mei wants to be sympathetic but right now she's confused.

"Because of Seth."

"Do you still have feelings for Seth?" Lei Mei asks gently.

"No," Summer shakes her head. "Seth and Ryan are brother's...the Cohen's are the only family Ryan has. Sandy says Seth would get over it eventually. And yeah, sure, he'd get over _me_ eventually but he'll never forget what Ryan did." This short monologue takes Summer almost ten minutes to gasp out in which Lei Mei listens without interruption and Jason appears to bring tissues, only to disappear again.

"Don't you think maybe this should be a choice Ryan should make for himself?"

Summer shakes her head, "I thought about that but that way is harder."

"How?"

"If Ryan decided on his own that he couldn't do that to Seth then I'd have to watch him walk away just like everyone else in my life." Summer takes several long breaths before continuing. "And if he chooses me I'd have to watch him destroy his relationship with Seth."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anyone else in the world. And I don't know what to do now, it hurts...physically hurts." Summer sobs again, clinging to Lei Mei. "How am I supposed to see him everyday and know that I can't have him? That I gave him up?"

* * *

"Summer, how lovely of you to stop by," Seth's greeting startles Ryan out of his brooding thoughts at breakfast days later.

"Good morning Summer, would you like a bagel?" Sandy had been filled in on the break-up and covers his own surprise at seeing Summer with his offer of food.

"No," Summer smiles a smile only Ryan knows as fake. "Thank you though."

"What can we do for you on this fine morning Summer?" Seth asks.

"Cohen, we're not getting back together so you can just chill on the smooth talk."

"But..."

"I have an announcement to make and you can't talk me out of it so you're going to have to accept it and get over it," Summer states quickly as if she'll lose her nerve.

"You can't guarantee that I can't talk you out of it," Seth states while Ryan remains quiet watching Summer intently.

"I'm moving."

"Where? Not, gasp, to the numbered streets?" Seth jokes.

Ryan on the other hand expects the words before they are out of Summer's mouth, "no. To North Carolina, with my mom."

"What?" Seth asks quickly, "I didn't even know you had a mom."

"She's been out visiting and we've been getting to know each other, she's having a baby and she's got this new life. And she wants me to be a part of it," Summer shrugs her small shoulders. "So I'm going to give it a chance."

"Summer, you know that North Carolina is on the other side of the country, right?" Seth asks.

Summer nods, "my mom lives in a small beach town."

"You know it's cold there, right?"

"Cohen," Summer snaps, "I've taken all of this into account. I'm going and I leave in two days. I told Coop, she's planning a going away party, but I should go. I have a lot of packing to do, so I'll see you guys later."

"Summer..." Seth trails off and follows her out of the kitchen.

Ryan stands still, not knowing how to respond to this news. "Ryan?" Kirsten asks.

Ryan shrugs, "guess that's that," and walks back to the pool house.

* * *

"This is a private beach," Summer states not even turning to face Ryan as he approaches.

Ryan ignores the comment and takes a seat beside her, they sit together without looking at each other and without speaking for a long time. "So you're moving?"

"Yeah, you know It'll give me the chance to get to know my mom," Summer responds.

"Summer, look at me," Ryan requests gently.

Summer doesn't respond and Ryan quickly moves to kneel in front of Summer, placing both hands on either side of her face, gently wiping at the tears on her cheeks. "You act like you don't care, but I know that's not true. Talk to me."

Summer shivers despite the warm air and the instant her eyes lock on Ryan's she gives in, "I can't watch you ruin everything you deserve for me."

"Summer..."

"Ryan, please..." Summer pleads. "It hurts just to see the expression on your face when Seth walked through that door."

"Seth and I can work through our problems, it's not up to you to solve them."

"I don't want to be that girl, Ryan," Summer whispers.

"Summer I want to be with you," Ryan repeats his words from days earlier.

"I want to be with you too," Summer's answer changes and her voice is high and it's obvious she's holding back a sob. "But we can't, Seth is your brother. Marissa is my best friend. But most of all," Summer takes a long, controlling, breath, "I can't do it to you. I love you and I don't want to see you in pain, and that's why I have to go." Ryan pulls Summer close to him as she cries, "putting a country between us is the only way I know how to cope with all of this."

* * *

"Summer," Ryan's voice is gently as he brushes some of her dark hair off of her cheek.

Summer slowly opens her eyes, "what happened?"

"We fell asleep," Ryan responds as Summer lifts her head from Ryan's chest.

"The Cohen's are going to be worried," Summer scrambles to her feet.

"Probably not," Ryan responds, "I'm sure they figured I was coming to see you."

"We should go anyway, Coop's got that party for me tonight proceeded by a day at the spa."

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Ryan whispers.

"You know it does."

Ryan nods, "I know."

"Dude, where were you. You never came home last night," Seth is alone in the kitchen when Ryan gets home.

_Flashback_

"_I wish I could tell you I love you in front of all of Newport tomorrow."_

"_Well you can't," Summer's words aren't harsh, just sad. "We aren't the type of people to betray our best friends Ryan, and us being together would make us something we're not and that's not something I want to build a relationship on."_

_Both fall silent at the truth of Summer's words, and nearly half an hour passes before Ryan breaks the silence, "remember the first night we spent at this beach?"_

"_You'd just gotten back from Chino, you were grieving for your baby."_

"_I think part of me fell in love with you that night, I saw a totally different side of you."_

_Summer smiles, "I think the first time I realized I had feelings for you was when you walked into the women's restroom in one of the nicest restaurants in Newport just to see if I was okay."_

"_I love you Summer, and I honestly don't see that changing, but maybe, maybe, we're not meant to be together. Not now, at least. Maybe years down the road our lives will be ready for each other and maybe this summer was just a glimpse of that. But right now, I think you're supposed to be in North Carolina and I'm supposed to be here, you know, dealing with Seth. But one day things will be different."_

"_One day," Summer whispers._

_End Flashback_

"Hello, you alive in here?" Seth brings Ryan out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So, where were you?"

"With a friend."

"A friend? That's all you're going to give me? A friend?"

"Seth drop it okay? I'm going to go sleep, wake me up when it's time to leave for the party."

"A friend?" Seth calls after Ryan.

* * *

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay?" Marissa asks, she, Summer, Seth and Ryan stand in a circle in a corner of the party.

Summer shakes her head, "this is something I have to do."

"Well, then present time," Marissa grins producing a box. When Summer removes the wrapping paper Marissa states, "it's a web cam, I got one too so we can talk to each other..."

"I love it, thanks Coop," Summer hugs Marissa tightly.

Seth hands Summer a box next and before she even opens it he starts explaining, "I figured Princess Sparkles would get lonely."

"Oh Seth, Captain Oates?" Summer whispers.

Seth nods, "we had a long chat, we agreed this was best."

Summer hugs him next, "I'm sorry it didn't work out with us."

Summer can hardly look at Ryan when she and Seth break apart, he clears his throat, "Summer I just want to say wo ai ne." Ryan's voice elevates so that several people around him can hear, "wo ai ne." (English translation from mandarin Chinese...I love you).

Summer hugs Ryan and as she pulls away she responds, "wo ai ne."

* * *

_Mr. and Mrs. Franklin Stern &_

_Mr. and Mrs. Sanford Cohen _

_request the honor of your presence_

_at the marriage of their children_

_Anna Marie Stern _

_to_

_Seth Ezekial Cohen_

_Saturday, the 27th of June 2015_

_at four o'clock in the afternoon_

_Newport, California_

_Summer, please come. I know we haven't seen each other in years, but Anna and I would really love for you to be here. After all, you are such a huge part of our past together. Everyone is going to be here for it, Marissa and Ryan even. Marissa's coming all the way from France, I'm sure you can come across the country. Please come._

_Seth_

* * *

A.N. So it's done. I can hardly believe it. It took forever to get this chapter out but it is out and I hope you guys love it! Please review! I know it's a little sad but you can end it however...Does Summer go to the wedding and see Ryan and realize she's still in love with him? Well that's up you!


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. So I thought I was done with this story. Halfway through the story the plotline I thought I had...one that consisted of Summer getting pregnant over the summer after just a fling with Ryan (the plot changed a lot huh)...anyway halfway through I decided to end this story on the note that I ended it on because I believe that sometimes people come into your life just to change it and I was going to leave it off with Summer and Ryan going there separate ways...even the wedding invitation at the end was something I hadn't intended upon but I figure you guys could make of it what you wanted and it was kind of a fitting ending, it started with a note from Seth to Summer and ended with a note from Seth to Summer. But then every time I checked my mail while I was in London I got notes saying please, please write one more chapter so...So I caved...

"Marissa?" Ryan pushes open the door of the apartment that Marissa stayed in when she wasn't in Paris.

"Hey," Marissa walks out of the kitchen and toward Ryan kissing him on both cheeks. "I can't believe we're going to Seth and Anna's wedding."

Ryan just grins in return, "how was your flight? I would have picked you up from the airport you know."

Marissa shakes her head, "the flight was great and you don't have to pick me up every I fly home."

"I don't mind, really. So are we ready to watch Seth get married, actually commit to one person for the rest of his life?"

Marissa nods, "let me grab my dress." Marissa disappears into her room and returns with a pale yellow colored dress and a cardboard tube in hand. "You left this here last weekend."

"Thanks, I've got that presentation Monday," Ryan responds grabbing both from Marissa and heading in the direction of the door.

"I get to wear the pretty dress today!" four-year-old Lily bounds into Summer's room and onto her bed.

"Hey sweetie," Summer pulls back her covers and Lily snuggles in with her mother.

"I get to wear my pretty dress!" Lily states again.

"Yes, sweetie, you get to wear your pretty dress."

"I miss Daddy," Lily moves closer to her mother when she sniffles.

Summer glances down at her little girl, gently brushing her hair off of her forehead, "baby, we talked about it. Daddy had to work and he couldn't come with us."

"But I miss him," tears slip down Lily's cheeks.

Summer pulls Lily closer, "it's okay to cry baby. I know you miss daddy but we're going to see him in three days, that's not very long. And we'll call him as soon as we get back from the wedding, so that you can sing you goodnight song with him."

"Really?" Lily lifts her head up.

"Of course we can," Summer kisses Lily lightly. "Let's get up and get you a bath so we can get dressed."

"And wear my pretty dress!" Lily perks up at this thought.

"And your pretty dress," Summer smiles and kisses Lily again as they slip out of the bed.

"Damn tie!" Seth lets out an oath of frustration as he fumbles with his tie.

"Nervous?" Ryan asks with a laugh as he helps Seth with his tie.

"Yeah...it's just...it's Anna..."

Ryan nods again, "I know. I remember we had this conversation the day you proposed to her."

"Right," Seth nods straightening his collar, "I never thought we'd end up here. After Anna left I thought that I was...that...I was supposed to be with Summer and then she left."

"I remember you leaving first," Ryan points out while his thoughts, as they always did, returned to the summer Seth had been gone.

"Yeah, right," Seth nods absent-mindedly. "She's coming you know."

"You never said anything," Ryan tries to keep his voice level, uninterested. He avoided all conversation about Summer, in fact, Ryan avoided any topic that could lead to conversation about Summer. Everyone, except Sandy and Kirsten, figured he'd forgotten about her but that wasn't true. There were times, especially in the summer, when he couldn't get her out of his head.

"You listening?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, sorry. What?"

"I said, she's coming. She's in Newport, she's staying with her parents and she brought her daughter, Lily or something, with her."

"She has a daughter?"

Seth nods, "apparently." Seth pauses before continuing the conversation, "I loved her more than anything."

"I know," Ryan sighs, not liking where this conversation is headed, "are you sure you're not having second thoughts?"

"What? Do you think I'm going to take off with Summer and leave Anna at the alter?" At the serious look on Ryan's face he shakes his head, "come on, man, I wouldn't do that to Anna."

"Seth if you're having doubts..."

"No doubts," Ryan lets out a sigh of relief at this confession. "Now, if you'd let me finish."

"Yeah, sorry, go ahead."

"I loved Summer, but we never really fit. She could never open up to me and Anna...Anna...she's just...she completes me. I couldn't leave her like I did Summer, when you find true love you've got to hold onto that person and never let go."

"What about the time Anna left?" Ryan didn't mean to cynical on Seth's wedding day but when conversation about Summer came up Ryan was always cynical.

"That was different, we weren't ready for each other then. Ryan," Seth places a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "sometimes you can be with a person and not realize they're the one until you're both ready to be in the relationship. When Anna left I still thought I loved Summer, I had to get over that to realize that Summer and I just weren't a perfect fit. But Anna and I...match made in Heaven."

"I'm happy for you Seth."

"How's Seth?" Marissa asks, her arm looped through Ryan as the procession begins. "No second thoughts?"

"None," Ryan responds, "how's Anna?"

"Excited, they're the real deal."

"The perfect fit?" Ryan suggests.

"Exactly. This wedding's got you all mushy, huh?" Marissa asks with a smile.

"Seth's words, not mind." Ryan retorts as they begin down the aisle, the last couple before Anna.

Anna begins down the aisle once Ryan and Marissa split up and Ryan knows he should be watching Anna but his eyes rove over the mass of people, his eyes eventually landing on a little girl in a pale pink dress, her dark hair curled loosely around her shoulders. Ryan knows, without even glancing next to her that this is Summer's daughter, and while he doesn't need to look he does and moving his gaze over from the little girl he finds that Summer's eyes locked on him already.

She's changed, he can tell just by looking at her. She wears a simple floor length pink dress and her hair is pulled away from her face and Chinese chopsticks are crossed in her hair. Finally, reluctantly they're eyes shift to and Anna and Seth for the rest of the ceremony.

Summer watches as the wedding party comes into the ballroom after pictures, while Seth and Anna are announced Summer tries to sort out her thoughts. The way she saw it she had two options: Option one was the brave of the two, walk up to the two couples and get it over with or option two, she could attempt to avoid them all night.

"Mommy, I want to meet the princess," Lily tugs on Summer's arm, option one it was then.

"Okay, sweetie, we'll go meet the princess," Lily had been calling Anna the princess since she'd walked down the aisle. "But you know what sweetie, she'd love it if you called her Mrs. Cohen, you'd probably be the first person to call her that today."

Summer and Lily reach the group before they're noticed, something Lily ruins by asking, "Mrs. Cohen are you a princess?"

The entire group turns quickly and focuses on Lily, Anna laughs, "I'm n..."

Seth cuts his new wife off, "she is indeed a princess. And who might you be?"

"Lily Denae Kingsly," Lily states proudly, she loved to introduce her full name. "And that's my mom." Lily points to Summer who hadn't been noticed by anyone but Ryan.

"Sum!" Marissa exclaims hugging her friend tightly leading to rounds of hugs from anyone, the hug between Ryan and Summer is almost non-existent and they pull apart quickly.

"I'm so glad you could come Summer," Anna responds with a bright smile.

"What about me?" Lily pipes up.

"Lily..." Summer finishes the sentence in rapid fire Chinese.

Lily shrugs and faces Anna, "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"That's okay, Lily, I'm glad you could come too."

"My daddy was going to come but he had to stay at home and cover for Mommy so she could come here," Lily explains.

"What are you doing now, Sum?" Marissa asks curiously.

"I'm an English/Mandarin translator in New York City," Summer explains, "but it takes me all over the world."

"That's how Mommy and Daddy met, they both are translators. They met in China, we just moved to New York, I was borned in China. I speak three languages."

"Three?" Seth asks, "how's that possible?"

"Ken and I were both American's living in China as translators for the same company, Ken speaks Cantonese and Mandarin, I speak a little Cantonese and am fluent in Mandarin so Lily just grew up around all three."

"You're a smart girl, huh, Lily?" Marissa asks and Lily nods launching into a chatter that keeps three of the four adults entertained.

Summer can feel the fourth's gaze on her, she's felt it since they'd started talking, but now she returns the look and a thousand different emotions flood her at once. "Hey, Co..." Summer stops herself, "Marissa, do you mind watching her for a second so I can use the restroom?"

"Not a problem Sum," Marissa responds.

Summer addresses Lily in Chinese again and Lily nods and responds in English, "I'll be good, Mommy, I promise."

In the bathroom Summer stares in the mirror, she thought she'd be able to handle this, figuring since ten years had passed. That she wasn't in love with Ryan anymore. But it was apparent that she was still in love with Ryan and she couldn't handle seeing him. Taking several long, deep, breaths she decided that they'll leave the wedding early, she looks pale enough to play the sick card and with that in mind turns to walk out of the bathroom.

"You know this is a woman's bathroom in one of the nicest hotels in Newport, right?" The instant Summer sees Ryan's figure in the doorway her wall goes up as she's flooded with memories.

"Yeah?" Ryan asks.

"I hope you still aren't in the habit of walking into women's bathrooms, I know you used to."

"You know, I haven't been in one in over a decade."

"Good to know you don't make a habit of it," Summer comments lightly as she slips out of the bathroom, passed him. "I think Lily and I are..."

"I missed you," Ryan's voice is low when he cuts Summer off and grabs her arm. "I miss you."

"Ryan," with just those words Summer's wall, as it always has done in Ryan's presence, disappears, "nothing's changed. The reason I left, it's still there. You're still with Marissa."

"And you're married," Ryan responds.

"Wait, what?" They ask together.

"Marissa and I are not together."

"Ken and I are not married."

Ryan grabs Summer's hand and pulls her out onto a balcony, "what?"

"Ken and I are not married," Summer repeats.

"But Lily..."

"Ken and I dated for awhile and when I got pregnant he proposed. I almost married him...but..." Summer takes a deep supposedly calming, but pointless, breath as a tear slips down her cheek, "I couldn't do it. It nearly killed me every time I thought about marrying him..." Summer stops herself, "I didn't love him."

"Marissa I...we're friends, we've never been anything more than friends, not since you left at least."

"So what does this mean?" Summer whispers.

"Surprise!" A woman bursts onto the balcony.

"Jodie," Ryan's voice is clearly surprised now, had he really forgotten about Jodie? His girlfriend of nine months, Jodie? Yes, from the instant Summer's name had left Seth's mouth hours earlier all thoughts of Jodie had left his mind.

"I surprised you, good!" Jodie smiles before she kisses Ryan. "I got an earlier flight out of Seattle."

Summer stares stunned at the bubbly blonde in front of her, Ryan's girlfriend obviously. With a shake of her head she brushes past the couple and back inside, she's almost to the group before Ryan grabs her hand and pulls her into a secluded corner.

"A girlfriend Ryan?" Summer hisses, "you led me to believe that you were single."

"I forgot."

"You forgot? That you had a girlfriend? Come on Ryan get real." Summer sighs, "it's just never going to be the right time for us."

"I'm breaking up with her," Ryan states quickly.

"Ryan, no," Summer shakes her head. "No, I'm not here to disrupt your life. You wouldn't have broken up with her if I hadn't shown up."

"No," Ryan admits. "Maybe I wouldn't have but there's because I thought I'd never see you again."

"Ryan..."

"I don't love her, and if I let you leave then I won't ever see you again. I let you leave once and I'm not letting it happen again."

"Ryan," Summer's lower lip trembles.

"I told you once in a foreign language in front of everyone that I love you. That hasn't changed, I still love you and I'm going to tell everyone."

Summer takes a step closer to Ryan and moves into his arms, reveling in the safety that Summer only ever felt in his arms. "I love you," Summer whispers into the folds of Ryan's tux.

"I love you too," Ryan responds, "I'll come by your house tomorrow, after I talk to Jodie, okay?"

Summer nods, "I should rescue Marissa from my daughter."

"I should find Jodie," Ryan nods, resisting the urge to pull Summer back to him and kiss her senseless, but he wasn't a cheater and the two painfully separate

"You and Summer?" Seth asks staring at Ryan, "that's a little random. Not to mention, you know, sudden. She's been here like a day." Anna had been pulled into a conversation with relatives and Ryan had taken the opportunity to pull Seth away and talk to his brother.

"It's not that sudden," Ryan sighs, his ten year secret was about to be spilt.

"What are you saying, that you and Summer had some sort of fling the summer I was sailing," Seth laughs this off.

"Well, actually..." Ryan trails, unsure if Seth could handle this news.

Seth takes a step back, "are you kidding me?"

Ryan shakes his head, "that's why she left. We couldn't be together and betray you that way."

"You seriously gave her up for me?"

Ryan shakes his head, "Summer walked away so I wouldn't have to."

Seth lets out a long breath, "wow."

"So we're cool?" Ryan asks.

"Cool? Hell, Ryan of course we're cool, I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Like I said, I never thought I'd see her again, that whole "if you love someone let them go" thing."

"This wedding's got you all mushy huh?" Seth echoes Marissa's previous words.

Ryan shakes his head, "Summer changes me, makes me a better person."

"That's it," Seth exclaims.

"What's it?" Ryan asks slightly startled by Seth's louder tone.

"That's what's different about my relationship with Summer and Anna. Anna makes me a better person, Summer had a slightly opposite effect and that's the sign of the real deal."

"Are you and Marissa telepathically connected or something."

"What?" Seth asks.

Ryan shakes his head, "never mind."

Summer stares in the mirror in her old bedroom, utterly frustrated at her reflection. Lei Mei and Jason had taken Lily and their two children to the park and then for ice cream, so as to give Summer and Ryan some time alone. Glancing at the clock Summer realizes she doesn't have time to change for the 11th time that afternoon. She had to settle for a simple denim skirt and a blue tank, her hair falling about her shoulders and minimal make up...just enough to hide the fact that she'd totally not slept the night before.

She couldn't calm down enough to sleep, her mind jumping from stressful topics like how they would manage a relationship when their careers kept them on opposite sides of the country. To more cheerful thoughts like daydreams of weddings, much like Seth and Anna's, but her thoughts always turned back to how they were going to work this.

But Summer's heart leaps at the sound of the doorbell, hurrying down the stairs she pulls the door open, "hey."

"Hey," Ryan offers a small smile, "why don't we head to the beach."

Summer was slightly disappointed, part of her wanted to pull them into her bedroom and make love to him all afternoon, but the other part of her thought that this was right. They're relationship has started and ended on this beach a lifetime ago.

As they settle on the beach Ryan doesn't know what to say, they'd both waited for this moment since they'd left this beach years ago. "I love you Summer, I think I'll spend my entire life loving you."

"I love you too," Summer responds, her eyes never leaving Ryan.

"We have to talk," Ryan hated those words more than any other words in the English language.

"I know, we'll have to figure this out, long distance is hard to deal with but I think..."

"Summer, wait," Ryan interrupts.

"Ryan," Summer's eyes turn sad, "what's wrong?"

Flashback

"Jodie we have to talk."

Jodie nods, "we do. You go first."

"Okay," Ryan nods, "I think we should break up."

Jodie looks stricken, before she blurts out, "I'm pregnant. That's why I flew back early."

End Flashback

"Jodie's pregnant," Ryan sighs, "we're going to have a baby."

Summer nods, leans towards him and kisses Ryan lightly before standing, "good-bye Ryan."

As Ryan watches her walk away he knows she won't come back to California, that Summer had brought the pieces of her heart here. She had brought them to this stretch of beach for Ryan to put back together and instead she'd walked away leaving all the pieces to scatter to the wind. As he sat alone on the beach he knew that was that, he'd be with Jodie because it was his responsibility and Summer would never be the person to ask anyone to go against what they believed was right. She hadn't been able to do it ten years ago, and she wasn't able to do it now. In so short of a time they had found each other again, only to loose each other a matter of hours later.

"Daddy!" Lily's yell across baggage claim grabs her father's attention.

Ken jogs toward his daughter and her mother and scoops Lily into his arms. Ken Kingsly was half-Chinese but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, he stood over six feet tall and had his mother's clear blue eyes and the only thing he had gained from his father was his jet black hair. "How's my little girl?"

"Good, Mrs. Cohen's a princess," Lily states.

"Is she now?" Ken asks grinning at his daughter.

Lily nods, "Mr. Cohen said so."

Ken laughs, "sounds like you had a good time. How about your mother?"

"It was fine," Summer offers her ex-boyfriend, and best friend, a weak smile, she had been holding herself together for Lily, but she was glad to be home so Ken could take over for a while and she could finally give into the tears that had been threatening to fall for days now.

"Mommy doesn't feel very good," Lily states, a serious look crossing her features.

Ken's eyes flick across Summer's face, he loved her as a best friend and he immediately sees a pain he recognizes there. It was a haunted look he didn't know an explanation for. All he really knew about it was that it would appear once in awhile and stay for a couple days - sometimes longer. The look had been there constantly when he had met Summer, but the look had been nearly nonexistent since Lily had been born until the wedding invitation had come. It had been six years since Ken had pressured Summer for an explanation, but he would press again tonight after Lily went to bed

"Ken, for God's sake, will you stop pushing?" Summer snaps, "I don't want to talk about it. Being home stressed me out, can't we leave it at that?"

"No, for years I've left it at that. What's at home that's kept you away for all these years? That has you scared to go back?"

"Ryan, okay?" Summer sighs, all of her reserved energy draining out of her body.

Everything makes sense now to Ken, he doesn't know who Ryan is but he does know what it means. "You've been in love the whole time I've known you."

Summer nods, making a soft noise that's meant to be a yes, from across the living room where she's collapsed into a chair, her head bent backwards, her eyes closed. "We were finally supposed to be in the same place at the same time. But his girlfriend is having a baby." Summer lifts her head and opens her eyes, focusing on Ken, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to forget about it."

Ken nods, "you up for a trip?"

"What?"

"Barry called this morning, wondering if one of us could fly to china with the vice-president of his company. I told him I'd talk to you about it, but one of us would go for sure."

"China?" Summer asks, China was her shelter, she'd gone there when she couldn't stand to think about Ryan anymore after college and she hadn't returned to the states until she was certain she had moved on. A trip would be perfect. "I'll go. When?"

"Hello Mrs. Roberts, how was your trip?" Summer smiles at the doorman, "excellent. But I'm exhausted. I'm going to kiss my daughter and sleep for a full 24 hours."

The man nods, "see you in a couple days then."

As Summer takes the elevator up to her apartment she leans against the handle of her luggage. The trip had taken her mind off of everything, just what she'd needed and now she was ready to get on her life. China had that effect on her, it cleansed her and prepared her for a new part in her life. Pushing her door open she finds Ken asleep on the couch, the television on and remote in hand. If Ken was asleep in the middle of the day it only meant Lily was taking a rare nap. With a soft smile Summer makes her way past Ken's room, passes her room and gently pushes Lily's door open.

The picture of Ryan sitting on Lily's pink frilly bed would have been funny if Summer hadn't been so completely, and utterly, shocked. With a shake of her head Summer walks out of the room closing the door just a softly as she'd opened it. "Summer," Ryan pulls the door open when Summer reaches the living room, where Lily and Ken are watching her intently. "Summer," Ryan grabs her hand.

"No Ryan, I'm sorry, but no. I'm not putting myself through this again. It hasn't worked and it won't work. We're always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ryan places both of his hands on Summer's shoulders, "I love you and it will work."

"It won't, Ryan," tears flow down Summer's cheeks. "You have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who's having a baby."

"She's not having a baby," Ryan steps closer to Summer cupping her face with his hands and gently wiping away her tears. "She lied, she saw us at the wedding."

"Ryan, there will always be something in there way. There always has been and I don't have faith in it anymore. I don't have faith in us..."

"Summer, I'm right here and you're right here. There's nothing between us anymore."

"My life is here Ryan, and your life is in California. That's an entire country between us."

"Mommy, we're moving to California," Lily speaks for the first time since seeing her mother.

"What?" Summer takes a step away from the three of them.

"I talked to Barry, he can transfer us to California, just say the word," Ken offers summer an encouraging smile.

"You and Lily have lives here...I have a life here..."

"Mr. Ryan says he lives near the princess, I love the princess." Lily states matter-of-factly.

Ken nods, "my life is with you and Lily. Where I live isn't important. Besides, I pulled you out of China, I owe you."

"Summer," Ryan turns her to face him again and in one swift motion he is on one knee, "I've love you since I was 17. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you then. The only thing that's standing in the way of us now is you. If you still love me, will you put faith in us again and marry me?"

"Ryan..."

"Summer," Ryan is on his feet again, "it's a simple question. Do you love me?"

"Yes," Summer nods, still in a state of shock, part of her felt like she should pinch herself to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep in the elevator.

"Will you marry me?" Ryan's eyes are locked on Summer's.

"Yes," Summer whispers.

"I don't understand exactly what happened," Summer and Ryan lay in each other's arms that night exhausted but to happy to sleep. "About Jodie, I mean."

"Well," Ryan thinks for a minute and the begins again. "I told Seth about us at the wedding so both he and Anna were expecting to find us happily together when they got back from their honeymoon. When I told them Jodie was pregnant they got Marissa in on the action, who by the way figured out about us when you left and has known all these years. They did some sleuthing and found out she wasn't pregnant but knew me well enough to know how to keep me around. So the next thing anyone knows I'm on a plane here, I left Seth, Anna and Marissa to deal with Jodie."

Summer moves closer to Ryan, "I never thought this would happen. As soon as I walked away from you on that beach I gave up all hope of there ever being an us."

"I know, I did too, that's why..." Ryan pauses.

"What?" Summer lifts herself onto her elbows staring down at him.

"They just finished building a house I designed, that I love, and Marissa offered you anyone of the dresses in her collection or to design one just for you and Kirsten offered to help with..." Ryan's babbling and Summer can't help but think that it's cute.

"What exactly are you saying Ryan?" Summer asks grinning down at him.

"I guess I'm asking if you minded if we got married as soon as possible."

"You mean no waiting?" Summer asks quickly.

"No waiting."

"You think two Saturday's from now is to soon?" Summer asks biting her lower lip.

"For our family? I doubt it. We'll call them in the morning and tell them."

Summer falls back into silence for so long that Ryan figures she's fallen asleep, until she breaks the silence, "Ken."

Ryan is left in a puzzled silence and Summer figures he's fallen asleep, "huh?"

"He's always going to be a part of my life."

"Of course, I know that."

"He's the father of Lily and my best friend."

"Summer, we're moving two houses down from Seth, your ex, a block away from Marissa, my ex, if Ken wasn't there it just wouldn't be complete."

Summer smiles, "thank you."

"Besides I've spent the last three days here and Ken's made it very clear that he's not going anywhere."

Summer laughs, "we went from almost married to brother and sister almost overnight."

"Summer, I love you." Ryan wraps his arms tightly around Summer. "I know it's been hard getting here but I don't want you to second guess us."

"I'm not," Summer whispers in return, "I'm not. And I'm not going anywhere again, I'm going to be right here, beside you forever."


End file.
